Trusting in the Promises of Love
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Arcadia Cathal was left to guard a very important secret. Will her meeting of Brett Ashburn change her life? Can love and trust conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

A girl sat perched underneath a large oak tree. Her hair, somewhere between light-brown and dark red, lay against her shoulders. Her blue eyes were closed, as thoughts crossed her mind. Her name was Arcadia Cathal, but her friends called her Cay, although she had very few friends to call her by this nickname. It was Cay's seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and in those seven years, Cay had managed to remain what she was when she had first arrived at the school, an outcast. Even in her own house, Ravenclaw, she was barely known and mostly kept to herself. In her opinion, life sucked, tremendously. This emotion had only grown stronger over the last school year, as her favorite professor had become a fugitive murderer, and had left her carrying a burden that he should share with her.

"What's the bleeding point!" she cried to the seemingly empty air, kicking the dirt in front of her. She sat back against the tree, thinking of ways to ditch school.

Brett lay down on the grass, his head resting on his hands. His pale blue eyes were focused on a fish that had come closer to the surface of the lake. He sighed heavily. The quidditch match of the previous day had indeed taken its toll on the boy. His own house, Hufflepuff, losing once again to Harry Potter and the Gryffindors was a feeling that he did not want to feel again. But, this feeling was doubled as he was the team captain and it was his job to make sure that his team was victorious. All that day, he was forced to hear taunts and advice from his fellow Hufflepuffs.

"God, I wish this day would end," He sighed as he buried his head in his hands.

Cay, now done wallowing in self-pity, looked up. She spotted a boy laying on the grass, clad in Hufflepuff colors, lying not to far from her. She recognized him as the quidditch team captain. She had heard that they had lost to Gryffindor, but she had not attended the game. She had been inside, browsing her former teacher's office. No one had missed her though. She was the outcast, and no one would ever miss her. Brett sat up and looked at the large tree and saw a girl perched underneath it. She was staring at him. He had seen the girl before. He didn't know her name, or even what house she was in. He had seen her around the school before though. He didn't really concern himself with those that weren't in his house, or at the same level as him in lessons. She tended to sink into the background. When he looked back at the girl, she was still staring at him.

"Yes?" he said, not meaning for it to sound as rude as it did.

Cay looked up. She heard the boy call to her.

"You talking to me?" she asked back.

She didn't care what a dumb jock had to say to her. As far as she was concerned, all jocks were brainless idiots. The fact that she always had opinions about people was probably one factor why she had so few friends. He was still looking at the girl. He looked around, seeing if anyone else was around, as he found her question to be rather strange.  
"You are the only other person over here, right?" Brett said, sitting up.

"What do you want?" she shouted, and then felt foolish for it. She got up and moved closer, but not too close.

"Look, if you gonna start blabbing about dumb ol' quidditch, you better find yourself someone else to talk to," she added, wrapping her arms about her legs, laying her chin on top.

He stared at the girl's eyes, trying to find some clue about her.

"You don't have to be rude. I just wanted to know why you were staring at me. I didn't say I wanted a conversation," He said, plucking a bug off of his robes. "What's your name?"

"I wasn't staring _at_ you," she retorted, "I was staring _past_ you. There's a difference, and, my name is Arcadia," she answered bluntly.

"Well then, _Arcadia_," he put emphasis on her name, "how about next time you just don't look my way? You don't have to be so rude it could help you. By the way, my name is Brett," He said. He had inherited his father's arrogance. This showed in everything that he did.

"Well Brett, maybe you should stay out of my line of vision next time," she spat back. Something about this kid reminded her of...herself. She let out a sigh of displeasure as her mind, once again strayed to her missing confidant. "This school sucks," she mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"You know what? It's no wonder you don't have any friends, that attitude isn't gonna get you anywhere," Brett said, smirking slightly.

This girl was somehow holding his attention. She intrigued him. Something about her was different from others.

"And," he said, "If you ask me, this school has taken a real nose dive now that Dumbledore's gone. But, that's just my opinion."

"The old bat deserved what he got," she snarled.

"Old bat? Old bat?" He said, looking at the girl in shock. "How dare you disrespect Dumbledore, and his memory? I'll have you know, Dumbledore was the best thing that ever happened to this school," he said indignantly. "Old bat," he mumbled. "If that coward Snape were here right now, I'd show him what I could do. You should hear yourself, you sound like a bloody Slytherin."

"Don't you dare call him a coward," Cay shrieked angrily. "No one at the stupid school understood him like I did," she huffed. "That damn hat put me in the wrong house. I don't belong in Ravenclaw," she continued fuming.

"He is a coward. And as soon as the Ministry catches him he's going to be a dead one. And people will come from miles and miles away to watch the execution of the man who murdered Dumbledore," said Brett with anger in his deep voice. "Why are we even having this discussion? I don't know you, nor do I want to." Brett said.

He was angry, something that he was not very accustomed to being. Usually, he would just have every luxury and have everyone agree with him. This girl's disrespect of him and the school intrigued him.

"You don't know him! All you ever saw was a broken man. But you know what I saw?" she asked, leaning forward to make her point.

"What?" He asked curiously. "What did you see that the entire world could not see?"

"I saw a man in need of love. And I helped him find it. He was the only person who understood me because he let me understand him. I know things about him that no one else does," she hissed. She then realized what she had said, and hoped that Brett would not catch on.

The seriousness of the conversation soon faded as Brett began laughing. "Love?" He chuckled. Cay was now becoming physically angry as her face reddened. "Like he could ever be loved, or even love. I have heard some strange things in my life, but that takes the cake," he laughed.

"Why should I expect some dumb jock to understand," she vented more to herself than Brett.

She wasn't just worried about his whereabouts and safety, but hers as well. She had a secret that only he knew. It was his secret too. And she'd be damned to tell some prissy dunderhead about her personal affairs.

"Fine then," he said simply. "You can keep you precious Death Eater. I know what he did, and I want him to pay for it. Me and the rest of the world. And, as for that little jock comment, if you want to go ahead and put labels on stuff, then go ahead. You are an outcast, shunned by all and liked by none. Plain and simple."

"I don't need some asshole telling me what I already know," She said, standing and pointing her wand at him.

Brett looked down at her pointed wand and pulled his out too. "Look, the name calling is reserved for first years. Just because you can't admit the truth about the bastard doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me. But then again, I'd see why you like him. Two outcasts can always find one another. You can both be in the shadows. What were you, his lover?" Brett said quickly. His nostrils flared. He smirked again. This time he believed he had struck a nerve.

"_Sectumsempra_," she snarled, her eyes flashing in severe anger. This little rodent has some nerve. She thought.

Brett dodged the spell. The beam of light traveled far and hit a bush, causing it to catch fire.

"What bloody spell was that?" he asked. "Stupefy." he yelled twice, once aiming for her foot and missing, the other time aiming at her stomach.

She clutched her stomach and hit the ground, just barely missing the second spell. "I'll tell you what spell that was you little bastard. It's for your enemies, and if you don't leave me alone, you'll know all about it from experience. Causes welts, its been known to kill a few people," she seethed, her hands still hovering protectively over her abdomen.

"What are you hiding?" he asked. "Why are you holding your stomach like that? I didn't hit you. Here let me help you," he said. He reached out to her.

She suddenly began to shake. Her robes had fallen askew and a rather engorged abdomen shown through. She eyed him nervously. She could tell he'd seen it.

"Why would you help me? I just tried to kill you," she queried, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you pregnant? he asked. He grabbed her shoulders and helped her to stand up straight. "My, my. Some people just can't take help. Does Madame Pomfrey know about you? Who's the father? Does he know?" The questions spurted from his mouth like bullets.

"Yes I'm pregnant. No she doesn't. Its none of your business but he does know," she answered his questions in as rapid a succession as he had asked them.

"Arcadia look, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have tried to hurt you if I'd have known. I just want to help you now. Don't be so rude and maybe I could." Brett said.

"You'd take that back in a heartbeat if you knew who the father was," she sniffed.

"Snape? Is Snape the father?" Brett said, putting the clues together. "You are having his child?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes alright! Happy now?" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry. It doesn't suit you. You probably knew that I was going to ask this, but why? Why, and how are you having this baby? How far along are you?" he asked, staring at he bulging belly with repulsion.

"Why? Because it's my choice and I want to. How? Well god, when a man and a woman love each other and they want to have a baby," she began, wiping the tears from her eyes as a sardonic smile spread across her lips.

"You loved him, and he loved you back? So then, do you know where he went?" Brett said.

"No," she spat angrily. "And to answer your last question I'm five months," she whispered. "He promised me he'd be here when the baby came. That after I graduated we'd be able to raise the baby together," she continued, fighting back tears.

"Face facts. If Harry ever gets his hands on him, he's probably going to kill him. You can't depend on him. Stop crying." he said, using the sleeve of his robes to wipe her face. "To each their own." he mumbled.

"He saved me," she mumbled, collapsing into Brett's arms.

"From what, or who?" he asked. He wrapped his hands around her. She cried into his chest. "It's alright."

"Myself," she sobbed. "God I was a wreck. He found me one night. He was gonna give me detention for being out of bed after hours but…you can't give detention to someone whose almost a corpse," she sniffled into his robes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, showing a reason why the hat had placed him in Hufflepuff. He could be rather quick witted sometimes though.

"He'd found me with a needle shoved up my god damned arm," she finished. "He managed to revive me. Then gave me detention indefinitely," she added trying to regain composure. "He helped me clean up and stay clean," she finished.

"Wow. At least he helped someone. That's one good thing about him," He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Look, I'll keep your secret on one condition."

"What?" she asked, one hand resting on her bulging belly, the other wiping her eyes.

"You have to let me take you to Madame Pomfrey. Even us dumb jocks have hearts. She can help you. But either way, I am not letting you walk to the castle alone." Brett said quietly, looking down at her.

"Fine," she replied. She still felt like she needed to share more with this guy. It didn't make sense but she figured if he'd listen, then she could talk. "Do you mind if I keep talking?" she asked shyly.

"No, not at all. I actually was hoping we could keep talking." He said. He wanted to solve the mystery that was Arcadia. He smiled at her, showing a set of white teeth

"Well. After I got clean, he kept having me go back. To check up on me you know. And sometimes he'd show me his pensieve. Or he'd tell me how he desperately wanted someone to love him," she continued.

"I told him that I did. At first he thought I was just playing around, trying to make fun of him. But I wasn't. He was my savior. He knew why I'd wanted to end it all," she stopped, her voice turning bitter.

Well, seems like you and Snape had it all planned out. I never knew him like on a personal level. I doubt many did. But at least someone did. Hopefully his baby won't grow up father-less. I know what its like to be hopelessly in love." he said, his eyes gazing at the lake behind him.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Have you ever known what its like to wake up one morning and know no one thinks you mean jack shit to the world?" she inquired suddenly.

She stopped walking and turned to face Brett. "Do you know why he showed me his pensieve, why he entrusted me with his memories and his child?" she posed abruptly.

"No, I don't know that feeling. But, I have a question for you. Have you ever felt as though the entire world was about to crash on you, and everyone was expecting you to still be Mr. Perfect?" he inquired, stopping with her.

He listened to her latest question. "He loved you, I believe. He trusted you. That's what I think."

"No because I'm not Mr. Perfect. I'm the pregnant former junkie outcast," she replied, addressing his question.

"And you're partly right. He did love me and trust me. But he needed someone to be able to tell the truth about him," she expounded.

"And I agreed to have his baby because...because I didn't want to see his line die out. And having his baby would be my reminder that I still have a link to him...even if I can't save him like he saved me," she concluded.

"Do you even really want this baby?" he asked suddenly. "From what you just said, it seems as though all you want is a reminder of him. But for all that, you could just wait till school is over and have him yourself."

"Of course I want the baby!" she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"He and I...we made this baby together. It's a part of me too. And I'll love it no matter what," she added. Suddenly her face grew contorted in anger.

"Potter thinks he knows the truth. Bullshit. Severus was following orders alright, Dumbledore's orders. That boy is such a fool. Severus works his ass off night and day for that man. Rage and hatred my arse. It broke him to kill his mentor. And Malfoy thought no one knew what he was doing. I was the only one who knew the plan were he to fail," she spat viciously, not caring that she was giving away information about the former Professor.

"Thank you for trusting me." He smiled again. "Your eyes betrayed you. Every time when you talk with that anger in your eyes, I know you don't mean it. You have soft eyes." Brett then took a moment to reflect on what he had heard.

Cay looked at him, examining him like he'd already done to her. She'd just entrusted Severus's biggest secret in this boy whom she'd only met less than an hour ago. She wasn't sure it had been the best course of action but what was done was done and it could not be changed now.

"So the rumors are true then. I heard Harry and his friends saying something about it. Maybe Snape was ordered to kill him. But that does not excuse the deed. But still, could you have killed for him? Would you really kill for him, if he had asked you too? I don't think so. You don't seem like a killer. Come on, let's keep walking." Brett said slowly, beginning to move in the direction of the castle.

"Yes. I would have if he'd asked me too. But he didn't want to risk the baby's health. I swear if I find Potter anywhere near him, he'll pay. It's my turn to save him. I owe him that," she answered, her voice falling to just above a whisper as a single tear sped down her cheek.

"Well then, sounds like you've got it all figured out. Go ahead and kill then, get caught. Let the baby grow up without parents. At least you'll have repaid your favor." Brett said, the smile fading from his face as he tried to make the girl feel as though she was making a mistake.

"Who said I'd kill Potter. I'd just make him regret ever doubting Severus," she snapped with a huff.

Brett sighed with relief. "It's not your job to police people for doubting people. You can't change simple human errors. Just worry about you, and your baby." He said slowly, hoping that she would take his words in.

She listened to what he had to say. Without warning, tears began spilling from her eyes again.

"Damn hormones," she grumbled, dabbing at her moist lids.

"You know. I don't even know what I'm having," she murmured, looking down at her stomach.

"That's the best part; the surprise. As long as he or she is healthy, what more can you ask for?" Brett said. He was always the optimist. "I feel bad though. Your hormones must be driving you crazy, and you have them worst than everyone else, what with the baby, and being a teen." He chuckled.

"Yeah. Doesn't help that my parents hate me and still think I shoot up," she growled, giving reason to her tears now. "I'm sorry to just go off like this on you," she said.

"Oh, don't mention it. I'd rather you express yourself like this then by..." he trailed off, trying to move the topic away from the drugs. "Anyway, what do your friends call you?"

"Cay. Not that I have friends mind you," she said with a bitter laugh.

"Most of the girls in my dorm know I used to get high. A couple of times I got caught and I had to do memory charms to make them forget," she said, blushing a little as they continued their meandering stroll towards the large stone edifice.

"Wow. You must be pretty strong then. You already know my nickname. Brett. Its short for Brettford. And if you have a smart remark about it, I keep it to myself, if I were you." Brett said playfully. "Its funny how we started talking. Who'd of pictured the two of us being friends? We are friends, right?"

"Strong? I guess so," she muttered to his compliment.

"Friends? You want to be friends with me?" she asked incredulously. She was shocked. She thought she'd have scared him off with all her depressing talk.

"Of course I want to be friends. You told me all this stuff about you. That's what friends do," he said.

This was yet another new feeling for him. His family was wealthy, so naturally he had people that wanted to be his friend.

"Ok. Sure," she replied. "And you won't tell anybody about...this?" she asked, pointing at her stomach. "About whose it is" she added for clarification.

"I won't," he promised, and he meant it. "It'll be our secret. Do you still want to go to Madame Pomfrey then?" he inquired as the wind swirled around them.

"Yeah I do," she said, addressing the latter part of his statement.

"But she'll ask who the father is. What do I tell her?" Cay questioned nervously.

"Tell her that I'm the father. She'll be shocked, but that will be best. This way, you can keep your secret." Brett said quickly. The words had come spurting from his mouth before he had time to think.

"I can't do that to you. Think of the rumors that will spread," Cay murmured, wide-eyed at the sacrifice he was willing to take for her.

Brett laughed again. "Rumors? According to some of the rumors I've heard about myself, I've slept with half of the girls in two years. Besides, we'll have Madame Pomfrey keep it quiet. But, if you don't want me too, then fine. Just know that I'm willing to help. You know, us Hufflepuffs are loyal."

"Yeah so that hat keeps saying," she chuckled. "I guess it put you in the right house," she muttered more to herself than him. "Ok. We can say its yours," she sighed softly, her body leaning lightly on his shoulder.

Continuing the walk to the castle, Brett felt happy that he had made a new friend that actually wanted to talk about something other than quidditch.

"So, have you thought of a name?" Brett asked.

"Well not a girl's name. But a boy's name. Isaiah," she said with a smile.

"Nice name. Where did you get it from?" Brett asked. "But, what about if it's a girl?"

"I just always liked the name," she answered. "I don't know. What would u think a good name is for a girl? Since it's your baby," she said, nudging him slightly.

"Well, maybe something like...Carolyn. It's my mother's name. But, we'll have to wait till he or she is born, then we will really know what to name her." he replied.

"Or him," she said with a smirk.

"And I was thinking of maybe asking Madam Pomfrey to tell me what gender. I mean, I don't have much spending money and it'd be pointless to by two of everything in pink and blue you know," she added, eyeing him expectantly.

"Yeah, that's true. But, with as slow as we're walking, we're not gonna get to the castle till the baby is born." He laughed. "Which would you prefer, a boy or a girl?"

I'd like a son. But I know Severus was hoping for a daughter," she murmured, instantly angry at herself for admitting the last part. If they were going to successfully play this out, she was going to have to stop muttering on about his hopes. It would get suspicious.

"A little boy, huh? I'd like a boy too. A chip off the old block." He sighed. "Listen to me, I sound like my father." He had purposely ignored the last bit about Snape. He was finally getting a connection to her, but Snape could not be a part of it.

"Excited about leaving school soon?" he asked casually.

"I suppose so. I mean, its not like I have any place to go. My parents kicked me out and I can't go to university while trying to raise a baby," she expounded, silently noting how he ignored her comment about Severus.

She felt Brett was trying to push the baby's father out of the picture. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if Severus didn't come back. She'd at least have someone who she could confide in.

"I have offers from several teams to go and play for them. I probably won't take then though. I like quidditch, but if I keep playing, I'll always be known and "that dumb jock". Brett said, looking away from her.

"I'd actually like to become an Auror," he admitted quietly to his shoulder.

"You...do?" she asked, color draining from her face. "Oh...well that's good," she managed to stammer out.

"Being an Auror is noble. But, after all my training, I figure that this war will be over. I won't be capturing anyone...important." He chose his words carefully. He was trying not to mention Death Eaters, as it would probably bring back a mention of Snape.

"So do you think Madam Pomfrey will try and tell McGonagall about us?" she questioned, seeming more relaxed around him and in referring to him as the baby's father.

Brett took note of her use of the word, us. "I don't have a doubt in my mind that she will tell. But, what can she say? You're pregnant now, and there's nothing they can do but cope. Come on, let's get going," he urged.

She nodded and picked up her pace. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of the Headmistress knowing her circumstance but she supposed she had no choice. The worst she could do was expel her although she knew underneath it all, McGonagall had a kind heart. With this thought in mind, she followed Brett up the front steps and into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Cay and Brett entered the castle and began their assent to the Hospital Wing. On their way, they received many shocked glances and pointed fingers. Cay rolled her eyes at a rather persistent Gryffindor second year that appeared to be following them since they entered the castle. Finally they arrived at the Infirmary Brett pushed open the door and allowed Cay to enter before he promptly shut it in the Gryffindor girl's face. They looked around and found Madam Pomfrey leaning over a first year boy who was very red in the face.

"I'll be right with you," the mediwitch said as she spotted the two seventh years waiting by the door.

She gave the boy a potion, which he drank quickly, his eyes drooping instantly. She finished up checking her young charge before she crossed the room to greet the two new arrivals. The couple exchanged nervous glances before Brett urged Cay forward.

"Go on, tell her," he whispered.

"Excuse me Madam Pomfrey but there is something I need to tell you," she began sheepishly.

"I am...pregnant," she said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Madame Pomfrey clapped her hand over her mouth as though her tongue were about to fall out. "Are you sure? Sit down here." she said, pointing to the nearest bed. "Who is the father? I'll have to let the Headmistress know immediately. When did you find out?" the questions hurried from her mouth. She ran off into her office to fetch a potion, mumbling to herself. She then came back with a thick gray potion. "You'll need to take this to make sure."

"Make sure of what?" she asked staring at the potion.

"I'm five months along. It's damn well obvious that I got knocked up. And Brett here is the big daddy," she said, pointing lazily at her friend.

Madame Pomfrey looked shocked. He face showed it. "You two? But how? I never thought that..." She stopped abruptly and shook her head from side to side.

"Well, do you want to know the gender of the baby, before I make other arrangements. By the way, have your parents been notified? If not, then the Headmistress will have to do it." Madame Pomfrey smiled softly.

"Sorry if I seem a bit...rude...but it's not everyday that someone comes in here pregnant. As a matter of fact, you are the first person since..." she trailed off.

"Yes our parents know. And…we want to know the gender," she said. "And if you don't mind me asking, I'm the first person since who?" she inquired.

"Well," began Madam Pomfrey, "I am not supposed to divulge that. But, her name was Lily. Lily Potter. She was a bright girl, last victim of the last war. She got married straight out of school. From the looks of it, you two might do the same." She smiled again. "Now, hold on while I go and get a book. I haven't done this in a while."

Cay glanced over at Brett and snickered. "Potter's Mum got knocked up during school. That's a laugh," she chuckled, motioning for him to come sit next to her on the bed.

She came back out with a book. "Now, usually I'd just use the "Genderexit Revealo" spell. But you aren't far enough in the second trimester for it to happen normally. So, you have to drink this potion," she said, referring to a vial of a pale blue substance in her hand. "Drink it and the spell will work. It tastes horrible, and it burns, but it's the only way, unless you want to wait another month," Madame Pomfrey said, waiting for an answer.

"Madam Pomfrey, could we please not tell Professor McGonagall about this? It's just that...we're not married or anything, and we'd hate for the news to get out so quickly." Brett said. He did not want the entire castle in his...their business.

Cay took the potion and knowing it not wise to smell potions, downed it quickly. She grimaced at the foul taste and burning sensation.

"You weren't kidding when you said that it's disgusting," she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

A blue colored mist suddenly surrounded her stomach. As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

"Uh, what happened?" she asked, utterly bewildered.

"The spell has taken effect. Now, hold still for a moment." Madam Pomfrey explained as she pulled her wand from her robes.

She pointed it at Arcadia's stomach. She muttered a spell and yet another pale blue jet of light erupted from the wand tip. It hit Arcadia's stomach. As though an invisible hand was drawing it, a figure began to take shape. Soon the figure became a baby, looking at least nine months old.

"You're having a girl." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Uh Madam Pomfrey, doesn't blue usually mean a boy. I did read a little bit about this spell and…" she began, correcting the mediwitch.

The embarrassment showed on her face as she turned bright red. She covered her face briefly with her hands before she continued speaking.

"Well then. I made a mistake. It is a little boy. Yes, nice healthy baby boy," she expounded.

Madame Pomfrey was ready to change the subject. "Now, there are many potions that you'll have to be taking daily. And, to you, young man, no um...funny business...with her while she's pregnant."

Brett paled at this comment and his eyes bulged out slightly. Cay couldn't stop herself from laughing. Her giggles nearly caused her to fall off the bed. She tried to imagine Brett engaging in 'funny business' with her.

"That won't be a problem. Now what kind of potions?" she asked, trying to control herself.

"You know, usually a young woman takes things such as this more seriously." Madame Pomfrey scolded.

"Now, I'll be giving you two strength potions. One for you, and one for the baby. Also, you'll have to try not to exert yourself, and eating is a must. You will also need to come here when you feel sluggish for no apparent reason. You'll need a Pepper-Up Potion. Also, when the time comes for you to give birth, you'll need another potion, to help survive the birth. Is all this clear to you?" the elderly witch questioned sternly.

"Yes ma'am," she said seriously.

"Sorry for laughing. It's these damn hormones making me all wonky," she muttered.

"Quite alright, dear. Now, I'll get the potions ready for you. By the way, young man, it's noble of you to stay with her in her time of need. Some men can't do it." Madame Pomfrey marched off into her office, leaving Brett and Cay alone

"What do you suppose she meant by that?" Cay scoffed.

"Well, some men leave the wives or girlfriends when they get pregnant. I guess she thinks it's nice that I've decided to stay, right?" Brett said.

"This whole 'father of the baby' thing is getting so weird that I actually got happy when she said you were having a boy," he added.

"Wow," Cay whispered. "So we're having a boy. I'm sticking with Isaiah. For a first name anyways," she said, placing her hand on his arm and leaning on him playfully.

"Any ideas for a middle name?" she asked.

Brett looked thoughtful before speaking again.

"How about my name? I am the father...it is only fitting." Brett said. He made a note of her use of the word we're. He wondered did she mean the two of them, or her and Snape.

"I like that idea. Isaiah Brettford..." she trailed off.

"Oh damn. A surname. Which bloody surname," she railed.

Use yours," he said quickly.

He knew she might have wanted to name the boy Snape, as she had stated that she wanted to carry on his line. But, why give the boy a life of such hardships that came with the name.

"That would be best I suppose. Since we aren't married," she mumbled.

A sudden thought occurred to her just then. When she'd said 'we're not married' she entirely meant her and Brett. Severus hadn't even come to mind.

"Oh no," she breathed, beginning to sniffle. "I'm beginning to think that this charade is real," she whispered, for the umpteenth time that afternoon wiping her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Brett asked. He held her in his arms, as she wiped a few more tears.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just want you to know that I am gonna be here for Isaiah...and you. Don't worry. We can pretend as long as you like." Brett said.

Pretending was soon fading. The charade wouldn't last forever. He had already realized this. He had never met anyone like her, and he told himself he wanted to know more.

"I…I'm sorry Brett. I…I don't want this to be just a game. It's your name that's going on Isaiah's birth certificate," she murmured amid a small choked sob.

"Thank you." He said. "I'm glad. But, this isn't enough. I feel a real connection to you. I can be myself with you, and I don't think that it should end. I want you...to be mine." Brett said. He had a seriousness in his voice that wasn't there before.

"I want you too. I want my…our baby to grow up with a mum and a dad that are together," she replied, wrapping her arms around him.

"Then that's it. We're a family now." He held her tighter. "I only want the best for us. Have you ever thought about...about marriage?" He knew that this question was rushing things, but he wanted to solidify their relationship...in case Snape ever came back.

Yeah. I have..." she began nervously.

Up until now she'd always assumed she and Severus would be getting married. But now, as the prospects of his return grew fainter, she began to realize she was living in the past.

"Are you 'popping' the question?" she continued.

"Well...yeah. I am. Arcadia, will you marry me?" Brett asked.

"I…I…yes," she said, trying to keep a squeal out of her voice. She then did something she wasn't so sure she should have. She planted a big kiss on his lips.

Brett's heart leapt with Joy. He kissed her with passion. "Wow...look at us...two saps in love." he said. "I want to get married after we graduate. Even though we're of age now, lets finish school first. I am so happy you said yes."

"I'm happy too. But…I mean, won't having a family interrupt your going to the Auror Academy?" she asked, snuggling against his athletically sculpted body.

"I can put it off for a while. You are going to need me...both of you. Don't think it's going to bother me. I have a family now, and that's all that matters," he said.

"Thank you. Thank you sooo…ouch," she said. She stared strangely down at her abdomen, saying nothing.

"Whats wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?" Brett queried frantically.

"I...I don't think so. I…he just kicked!" she shrieked happily, causing both of them to topple over onto the bed.

"Oh...I was worried for a moment," He laughed. "He's happy now. At least we know he approves of me. Oh, look here come Madam Pomfrey."

Madame Pomfrey gave Cay a few bottles of potions, telling her to come back weekly for check ups and to get more potion. She then told them that they could leave. Cay pushed her oversized self off the bed and pulled Brett up after her.

"I'm starving, want to go find something to eat?" she asked, patting her belly happily.

"Yeah, sure," He said, grabbing her by the hand and leading the way to the Great Hall.

The newly engaged couple entered the Great Hall, hand in hand. Steering Cay towards the Hufflepuff table, the pair ignored all the pointing, and curious glances that they had been getting. Brett took a seat next to Cay, rubbing her stomach under the table, as to not let on as to what he was doing. They soon began piling food onto their plates, each being ravenous as they had not eaten breakfast that morning.

Looking at a third year Ravenclaw staring at them, Brett rudely asked, "What in the hell are you gawking at, you little runt?" Th boy buried his head in his hands and did not look up again.

"Some people act as though they'd never seen a couple before," she said, shoving a forkful of chicken pie into her mouth. Her second trimester was really beginning to take its toll on her. She'd soon eaten all of her food, and was taking bits of Brett's when he wasn't looking.

"Cay," Brett began, "I know that this is kind of sudden, but I was wondering if you'd like to come and spend the Christmas Holiday with me and my family. I just know that they'd like you," Brett said hopefully. He had already come to the conclusion that since they were getting married, it was best that she get to know his family.

"I…I'd love to," she began, swallowing a bit of buttered bread. "I was just going to spend the break here at school. But, it sounds like fun. So, what are your parents like?" Cay asked.

"My parents are great. My mum, her name is Madeline, works for the Daily Prophet. She has an advice column. You might have heard of it. My dad, his name's Jonathan, owns a new Apothecary in Diagon Alley. He's an ex-quidditch player. He can be a bit blunt sometimes, but he means well," Brett said, smiling. "I also have a little sister, Darlene. She's always so hyper. She's the reason I didn't want a girl," He laughed.

Cay laughed as well. "How old is Darlene?" She asked.

"She's 10. She'll be starting Hogwarts next year. But, by then I'll be gone," Bret said.

"So, she'll be at school without her big brother?" Cay said with a smile. "Won't your parents be mad when they find out about…him?" She asked quietly, looking down at her stomach.

"I don't know. They do tend to overreact sometimes, but, what can they say? It's not like they can stop you from being pregnant, or stop me from being with you for that matter," He said. Still looking at Cay, he went for a piece of food on his plate, only to find that it was empty. "My, my, both of you were hungry."

"Sorry. Isaiah needs to eat and get big so he can be just like you," she smiled.

"So, what classes do you have? Lunch is almost over, and we can talk at the end of the day," He said.

"Well, I've got Transfiguration next. And then a free period. And then Defense Against the Dark Arts after that," she said in response to his question.

"Oh, I've got Potions with Slughorn, then Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Than, that's about it for me. So, how about after your last class we meet, and talk?" He said hopefully.

"Yeah. I was thinking about…er…skipping Defense today. Its been getting a little dicey lately," She said nervously, slightly blushing.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I hate to admit it, but Snape was a good teacher," Brett said. "But, you can't skip classes. It's not good. You have to take N.E.W.Ts this year. That way you can get out of school, like you wanted to."

"I know I know. But its not just me I have to think about now. I gotta think about what's best for…well you know," she said, mouthing the baby's name.

"Yeah, very true," He said, gazing around. "Look, can we please leave? If another person stares, points, or laughs, I'm going to end up fighting .

"Yeah sure. Its kind of crowded in here all of a sudden," she said and stood up, bumping the table slightly with her stomach. "Shit," she muttered under her breath, gathering her robes about her quickly.

Brett and Cay left the Great Hall amidst all the whispering. They walked slowly around the castle with no particular aim in mind. "You know something. Its amazing how this all happened. We met and fell in love today. And before this, I said there's no such thing as love at first sight," Brett said.

"And until today I was walking around hoping some phenomenal lover would materialize and make everything right. Funny how you showed up just in time," she said, wrapping herself around his arm.

"Yeah. So, what do you think it'll be like? To be parents? Its gonna be an experience," He pulled her closer.

"Lots of sleepless nights," she said with a laugh. "And, a lot of wonderful firsts," she sighed happily.

"Yeah," Brett said, "first steps, first words, first time he causes us to scream his name because he might be hurt," He laughed. "I can't wait though. We're gonna be great parents."

"You can't be too sure. What make you say that?" she asked curiously. She liked his confidence in her abilities.

"You are a kind person. You are devoted and plus, I'm gonna be there everyday to support you." He said. His eyes flickered for a moment. A twinge of guilt came to him for a few seconds. He felt guilty for not being there all the time for her. It amazed him how even though they had been in the same school for so many years, this was one of their first real conversations. He then had another realization. He did not know her, yet he was going to marry her. They had spoken for that entire day, but was one day enough to love someone?

"Is something wrong?" she asked, seeming a flicker of sudden doubt in his eyes. "Please tell me," she begged, stopping and sitting in a nearby alcove.

"It's nothing," He said quickly. "Just a little something in my eye."

""No. Please tell me. Brett, we're getting married. We need to be open with each other," she said. "Like...I can't stand banana cream pie," she said, trying to get him to open up.

"It's nothing really. Just wedding jitters. I like banana creme pie. I hate apple pie," Brett said. He saw the expression on her face and knew that she knew he was lying. "Okay, I'm not having second thoughts or anything. I just want to get to know you better, cause it feels like we are supposed to be together, but we don't know each other. Don't take it the wrong way."

"I agree. This all feels so right, but, at the same time, we're practically strangers. I do feel like I need to know more about you. and before we go to your folks for the holidays," she answered, not bothered at all. "Ok. so how about after dinner we meet in the library and we just talk…and get to know each other. What do you say?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," He said.

"Well I'd better get to class. Don't want McGonagall giving me detention," she said and stood up. Before she left she bent down and kissed him gently on the lips. "See you at dinner," she called, slowly walking away, wishing she could stay with him.

"Alright," He smiled, giving her a kiss. "I'll see you then. Be careful."


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to come to a crawl. Brett sat in class, waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the end of class. He desperately wanted to go and meet Cay for dinner.

Finally, just when he thought he'd scream if the period didn't end, it did. He threw all his stuff into his bag, and bolted from the class room. He rushed to the Great Hall.

Cay hurried from her last class rushing as fast as a pregnant girl could rush down the twisting stairs to the Great Hall. She quickly spotted Brett at the edge of the Hufflepuff table. "Hey how about we sit with my colors this evening?" she suggested as she gave him a quick squeeze.

Brett smiled. "Yeah," he responded as they walked over to the table, taking a seat amongst the sea of blue and bronze. They were ignoring all the extra attention that they were getting. They began piling food onto their plates. Brett put extra food onto Cay's plate. "I'm going to eat my food this time," Brett joked.

"If you insist," she said. She looked around them. "Man, you'd think that they'd never seen a couple before," she said, taking a bite of potato.

"I know," He peered at his own house table. "They're just gonna have to get used to it. Have you told anyone about us?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nope. You?" she asked, taking another spoonful of food.

"No, not yet. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first," He said.

Brett hoped that she would say that he could tell his friends. Not because he felt as though they needed to know, but because he knew that if the school gossips did not get some bit of information, then vicious rumors would soon begin.

"Sure. But what are you going to tell them?" she asked, finally putting her fork and knife down, three full plates later.

"I'll tell them that we're dating. They don't need to know anymore than that," he said.

"Okay, sounds fine to me," she said, rubbing her stomach. "So, when are you gonna tell your parents about me coming over for Christmas? I'd really hate to just spring up and them not be expecting me."

"I write home every week. I'll tell them then. Do you want them to know about Isaiah too?" he asked.

"Well," she began, "they'll have to know. That is unless you want them to think I'm some sort of binge eating disorder having lunatic."

"Okay," He said. "Does your family know?"

"Yeah, they know. It's part of the reason they kicked me out," she said bitterly, "said they weren't gonna have a pregnant prostitute living under their roof. Said I could either get rid of the baby or get out of their house," she finished.

"Well, you made the right choice. They'll come around eventually. Parents just take things hard. They expect their children to be some perfect icons, but are shocked to see that you are just you," he said. He wasn't just referring to her, but also himself.

"I guess. So do you think Darlene will be excited to become an aunt?" she wondered aloud. "She'll be his only aunt. Unless you've got brothers hanging around somewhere that's all he's gonna have," Cay said.

"Nope, no brothers, unless my parents are keeping them locked up somewhere," Brett joked. "She'll love being an aunt. It will make her feel more grown up."

"Well good," she said, her smile suddenly fading. "I just realized something but I can't say it here," she whispered, getting up and dragging him with her.

Brett followed her. She led him far away from the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall. They went up several flights of stairs, and finally, they entered an empty classroom on the fifth floor. "What is it?" he turned and asked her.

"We're going to have a big problem soon. A very big, tall, greasy haired problem," She began to pace.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Snape? Do you think he's going to come back?" Brett asked.

"No," said Cay. "I know he's going to come back. He said he would," She said, becoming increasingly nervous as though the man was about to pop out. "What are we going to do?"

"I know what we're going to do. We are going to tell him to leave. He has no rights to MY child. He left you. I know the circumstances why, but he still left you, and our baby," Brett said.

"He'll be mad...extremely mad," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "I never thought I'd say this…but I'm scared of him," she gasped.

"You don't need to be scared of him," Brett said. "I'm going to protect you, both of you. He's not going to do any harm to any of us."

"Ok," She said, her voice muffled by her robes.

"Well, while we've got the chance, let's talk. There's a lot we don't know about one another, and since we have this opportunity, let's talk."

She pulled her head from his robes. "Yeah. So, what do you want to know? Let's do it like 20 questions, you ask, I'll answer."

"Well, let's start off at the beginning. Where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from Yorkshire," she said, sitting down on a desk, it creaked only a little under her weight.

"When's your birthday?" he asked.

"The 18th of June," she replied, swinging her legs.

"This may seem like a kind of hard question, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He said. "Why did you take drugs?"

"Well I...when I was little I had loads of friends. But when I got here...I just couldn't seem to make any. My parents told me to just be patient but after two years of patience, I didn't want to wait anymore. So I found a way out of reality. You already heard the story of the time I OD'd and almost died," she said. "Did that help answer your question?" she asked a hopeful look in her eye.

"Yes, actually. You sound a lot like me. But, my situation is a bit opposite yours. I got onto the quidditch team in second year, became captain in 3rd. Since then, I've made friends, friends that only wanted to be my friend cause being seen with the quidditch captain would make them more popular," He said. "So, what are you're parents like?"

"My mom's a muggle. She works as a secretary at a geriatric facility. My dad's the wizard in the family. He does the publicity for WICCA, its Britain's wizarding adoption agency," she said.

"Oh yeah...I heard of WICCA before. Big company. So, what kinds of foods do you like? What do you do in your spare time? This seems like an interview," Brett said.

"Don't worry...soon it will be you in the spotlight. I like ice cream and macaroni and cheese and pasta oh and cereal. When I was 8, I lived on cereal for a month straight. In my spare time...I write. But it's not very good. It's been my new outlet for life," she answered. "Ok. My turn. Same questions...minus the drug one obviously,' she said.

"Okay then. I lived in Yorkshire for a year when I was first born, but we now live in Kent. My birthday is May 4th. I already told you what my parents are like. I like all kinds of food. But my favorite is anything Italian. I've got a taste for any kind of pasta and stuff. I like to write too. It gives me something to do besides quidditch," He said quickly.

"You know if you even think about taking our baby out flying before he's five, I will make you sleep on the couch," she said playfully.

"Don't worry. I won't take him flying. I'll just levitate him." He said jokingly.

"Not with me in the room you won't!" she protested, slapping him on the arm and laughing.

"Do you like flying?" he asked.

"Not really. My balance isn't great and so I tend to tilt to one side," she said, blushing.

"I'll take you with me one day. It's fun, and relaxing. Let's you escape it all by being above it," Brett said.

"I think I'd make the broom too heavy," she chuckled.

"You're not that big. I mean, giants only weigh a little less than you, and they're not that big." he joked

"That wasn't very nice...or was that your way of telling me that...yeah I'm a fat cow but that you love me all the same?" she mused, tucking a piece of reddish-brown hair behind her ear.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I'd love you if you were as big as a house, or as small at a twig," He smiled.

"Well that's sweet," she crooned and pecked him on the cheek. "So, Isaiah is due in March, scary isn't it, he's gonna be here in no time flat," she said dreamily.

"Yeah. It's scary but I can't wait." He said. "Where do you want to live?"

""I don't know. I guess we could look for a place of our own," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"An apartment or a house?" he asked.

"A flat. We're two teenage kids. Where would we get the money for a house?' she asked.

"My parents have enough. But, whatever you want is fine with me," Brett replied.

"I don't want to impose upon your parents, unless they offer. I wouldn't feel right just expecting them to give us money," she said.

"Speaking of parents, what are we going to do for a wedding?" she asked. "Do you still want to wait till we graduate or she would do it before Isaiah is born?" she asked.

I think maybe we should do it sooner than that." he said. He now wanted to get married quicker so that Snape could not come and interfere. "The Ministry of Magic has a place in the building when we can do it quick if you don't want a big wedding."

"Maybe we could do it just after the new year? So we could talk it over with your parents first," she said, sensing and agreeing with his sudden urgency to be wed.

"Yeah, that would be best. It makes more sense this way." He agreed

"Indeed. So...what do...legal teenage couples do on weekends?" she asked sheepishly.

The one problem with her relationship with Severus is that they had to be so secretive. They didn't go out on elaborate dates or anything. They kept to themselves.

"Oh...can you dance?" she asked, pushing herself to her feet eagerly.

"My lady, I can dance so well you'd think I was flying." he said. "And, normal teenagers go out with friends on weekends. They do what makes them feel good."

"Oh. I...wow I'm so out of it. That's what I get for dating older men," she said with a slightly forced laugh. "Well at least we won't have to worry about taking dancing lessons for our reception then," she said on a brighter note.

"No. Who exactly are we going to invite?" he asked

"You're family of course," she said as if the question wasn't needed. "Oh you don't suppose the Minster of Magic officiates? I don't want Scrimjeour officiating my wedding," she whined.

"Oh no. I doubt that he'll come and do it personally. He probably got someone else doing it." he said

Thank god," she breathed. "Yeah I think you're family will be all we'll need," she said hurriedly.

"All we need?" he asked. "What about your family? I know no one's perfect, but I think they'd like to see their own daughter get married." Brett said incredulously.

"Well...I guess we can invite them too. You have a point. And it doesn't make sense for me to break up the family over something that should bring us together," she answered with a small nod.

"Great. So, it'll just be us then." he said, smiling. "No need for a really big thing."

"Nope. Don't want to attract too much attention," she said leaning on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. "I just want to say thank you for helping me," she whispered.

"Think nothing of it. I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't have done." he said. "You helped me too. I'm not alone anymore."

"Yeah. That feels good. Not being alone," she murmured. "So you think Madam Pomfrey told McGonagall about us?" she asked ruefully.

"I doubt it. If she did, then we would have heard about it by now." He said. "You can go ask her though." He joked.

"That's ok. Though I nearly got it today during Defense class. Nearly gave me a heart attack. Professor Higgins thought I'd lost it," she said, her voice tinged with worry.

"What'd he say?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"He said that he knew I blocked the hex but i looked like my appendix exploded," she said. "He seemed worried but I couldn't tell. I just really wanted to leave before he asked too many questions," she admitted.

"Yeah. That's good. We just need to keep acting normal till he's born." he said.

"I know but…What if one day I'm not quick enough and I get hit? What do I do then? I need to think about Isaiah too," she said, feeling a sense of deja vu.

Brett laughed nervously, knowing that she was right. "Don't worry about it. Nothing is going to happen." He replied.

He had gone back to what he always did. Instead of facing the problem, he ignored it and pretended it would go away.

Even though they'd only known each other a very short while, Cay could somehow sense he was avoiding the problem. "Brett. Don't avoid the problem," she stated sternly.

"At some point I'm going to have to stop going to class. I'll…talk to McGonagall about it or something," she finished hurriedly.

"I'm not ignoring anything." He said. "McGonagall might let you drop the class, or tell Higgins to go easier on you or something."

"It's not Higgins. It's the other students. I swear I'm like a hex magnet these days" she said, with a strained chuckle. "Maybe Higgins can tutor me or something so I can sit the exam still," she said.

"Hopefully so. Cause you can't just drop the class. But, exactly which students are bothering you? Do you say things to get them started on you?" Brett inquired

"Nope. I don't say anything. And its no one in particular. Just everyone seems to be aiming at me," she said.

"Well, I'll have to do something about that." He said simply. He was not going to stand for anyone bothering with her, nor his child. "Is Potions your favorite subject?"

She blushed at the question. "Yeah," she murmured, turning even redder. "Was it that obvious?" she asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Actually, no." he commented. "I knew you liked the teacher, but you can just tell sometimes what someone likes and doesn't like."

"Phew," she breathed. "I thought it was obvious. I just always like the concept of making potions," she said. "What's your favorite subject and flying doesn't count," she said with a smirk.

"Well, I like Transfiguration. It's just that I always liked making something into something else. It keeps your mind open to the fact that anything can be anything you make it." he answered.

"Interesting. I'd say that's my second favorite. Least favorite would be History of Magic. I don't know one person, save maybe Hermione Granger that ever paid attention in that class," she murmured with a shake of her head.

"How can anyone pay attention with Binns as a teacher? He probably died of boredom while teaching the class." He joked.

She let out a loud spurt of laughter. "That's exactly what I was thinking," she said, while trying to catch her breath. "Ooow," she said suddenly

"What is it? The baby?" he said. He reached and placed a hand on her abdomen. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Yeah. I'm fine. I just haven't gotten used to this whole kicking business," she said, placing her hand on top of his. "God I'm fat," she groaned, leaning back into his chest.

"No, you're not. It's just baby weight. It'll go away right after the baby is born." Brett said knowingly.

"You're just saying that," she said with a small pout. "We should probably go. Walk me back to the Ravenclaw Common room?" she asked.

"Sure, let's go." He said. The two set off towards the Ravenclaw House dorms. "You should have seen my mum when she was pregnant. She was huge. But, she's a twig now."

"That makes me feel a little better," she said as they came to the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," she said and kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay," He said after breaking the kiss. "See you then."

She nodded, whispered the password and entered her common room, leaving Brett to return to his own.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully. However, the following week would prove to be fraught with more than just homework and tests. While on the way to meet Cay in the Great Hall for Lunch, Brett overheard two girls talking about a seventh year Ravenclaw being attacked in the school. Fearing the worst, he rushed to the Hospital Wing and his fears were met, as he saw Cay lying in a bed, holding her stomach. He rushed to her side and kissed her on the forehead.

"What's wrong?" he said. "Is it the baby?"

"That asshole," she gasped, tears streaming down her face. "I'll kill him...I swear I will," she sobbed, her tears beginning to seep into Brett's sleeves.

"Who?" He asked angrily. "Who did this? Tell me and I'll make them pay." His hand gripped his wand tighter. "What about the baby? Is my son okay?"

"M-madam Pomfrey said that he's in a coma..." she wailed. "But she gave me a potion that should c-counteract the spell," she continued. "God he feels so cold," she breathed. "It was...Knott," she shrieked. She hoped Brett would find him and beat the bloody hell out of him.

Brett was now in a daze. "I'll be back. I'm just going to step out in the hall" he lied and he could tell she knew it. "I'm going to be right back." He left the Hospital Wing, and rushed towards the entrance to the Slytherin.

Brett continued towards the Common Room. When he an empty Classroom, he heard two voices inside, he knew that one of them belonged to Knott. He threw the door open and the girl he was with ran out quickly.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." he spat.

Knott looked at Brett as the girl he had just been with ran out of the room. "What for?" he asked with a snigger, his uneven teeth showing.

"Don't play dumb with me. You hurt her, and I'm gonna make you pay. Stupefy." He yelled.

He barely dodged the spell. "You're bleeding delusional. I don't know what you're talking about," he spat back, glaring angrily.

"You know damn well what I mean." he yelled back. "Sectumsempra." he cried.

"Protego," Knott bellowed, just in time to block the spell. "You been hanging around that junkie haven't you," he sneered. Then, with a look of dawning, he smirked. "So she's the one you're all prissy about," he snickered. "What's wrong with her anyway? She's a bleeding cow? If I didn't know any better I'd say you knocked her up," he finished.

"What I did is not any concern of yours. Now, come on and fight like a man. Or has Malfoy reduced you to something else?" Brett taunted. "Stupefy. Expelliarmus. Sectumsempra." He fired spells like a mad man.

Knott watched as he wand flew from his hand and he felt pain envelope his body. He fell to the ground with a clatter, blood seeping out everywhere onto the floor. He was defenseless.

Like a man possessed, Brett stood over him with a mad gleam in his eyes. "Stupefy" he yelled. He watched the boy's eyes close. Brett then walked back to the Hospital Wing, leaving the boy in the room to be found by someone else. He sat down at the end of Cay's bed. "I feel better now." He said.

"I don't...Maybe I'm just imagining things but does he feel cold?" she asked, not bothering to engage him in conversation concerning his little jaunt.

"No." he said after touching her stomach. "It's just worry. He's gonna be fine." He said. He was trying to convince them both of this.

"I knew something like was going to happen. I knew it. Its my fault. I didn't see the spell coming and I should have. I should have been able to protect my son," she cried.

"It's gonna be okay." He tried to comfort her. "Madame Pomfrey is the best. She can make it better. He's gonna be okay." He hugged her as she cried into his robes. He let a few tears drop down onto her hair.

"Thank god next week are the holidays," she said breathlessly. Suddenly, a thought came into her heard. "Did you get a reply from you're parents?" she asked, trying to dry her face.

"Yes," Brett answered. "They said that they'd like to meet you. My mum says she's happy she's gonna be a grandmother, and my father didn't say much." He said. He knew that his father could be mean sometimes, and he hoped that he would control himself when they got home.

"That's good. I wrote to my parents," she began shakily.

"What did they say?" he asked, fearing the news.

"Well...um...they said that...it was my choice and as long as we have the baby in wedlock they'll come to the wedding," she said.

"Great. Now, we can all be one big happy family." He said. "I got Knott," he said quietly.

"Oh. How bad?" she asked, knowing Brett was a far better wizard than Knott

"Well, remember that spell you used on me when we first met?" he asked. She nodded. "I used it on him. He was bleeding."

"You hit him with Sectumsempra!" she hissed, looking simultaneously amazed, horrified and pleased. "Brett you shouldn't have done that," she continued.

"I didn't know what it would do. It was the first spell that came to my mind." He said. He was hoping she wouldn't ask where he was.

"Do you know why you shouldn't have used it?" she whispered harshly, looking about to make sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't listening.

"Why not?" Brett asked.

"Because. First of all, Severus hates it when other people use his spells and secondly, it's fueled by hatred, pure undiluted hatred. If he doesn't get medical attention soon, he's going to die," she finished.

"Snape made that spell?" he asked in shock. "Someone is going to find him. Class is almost over and I left the door wide open. I doubt he'll admit who did it though. That Slytherin pride is something." he remarked.

"Yes Severus created the spell. He wrote them all down in his potions book during his sixth year. I hope you're right that someone finds him. I don't want you to have to live with his life on your hands," she said.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hagrid came barreling through, carrying an unconscious, and heavily bleeding Knott.

"It's your lucky day," she hissed.

Hagrid yelled for Madame Pomfrey as Cay and Brett watched. He was placed in a bed while Madame Pomfrey went off to get some bandages and Potions. Hagrid stomped off, stating he was going to go to McGonagall.

"I don't want you in here with him. He might try to get me back by harming you." he said

"I think I'm feeling better anyway," she said. "Let's just leave," she said and pushed herself out of the bed. She shot Knott one last look before the two of them snuck out of the Hospital Wing.

The duo headed out towards the Astronomy Tower, as it would be empty during this time of the day. "I'm not letting you be alone anymore. I'm walking you to class from now on." The Hufflepuff said with resolve.

"Ok," she sighed, entwining her arms about his elbow. "Just promise me you won't go around hexing everyone you see with Sectumsempra," she said, her light tone gone.

"I promise," He said, kissing her on the cheek. "That spell is bad. I'd hate if it were used on me. But, you almost used it on me." he said playfully.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," she said back, smiling. "So. Did you tell your friends about us yet?" she asked as they continued walking.

"Well," he began, "Most of them had already guessed something was up. I told them about us, and most of them are okay with it. I told them how nice you are and they said that they'd like to get to know you." Brett added. He was smiling.

You didn't tell them about the wedding...or Isaiah did you?' she continued nervously. "Merlin's beard! We're going to have to tell McGonagall about the wedding aren't we!" she groaned.

"Of course I didn't tell them all of that. It's not their business." He paused. "Why does she have to know about the wedding?"

"Err...well I'll be changing my name. Unless you think I should remain Miss Cathal 'til we graduate," she said.

She let out a sigh as her left hand lazily rested on her bulging belly. She still had four months to go but she was desperately awaiting the arrival of her baby. She just couldn't wait to hold him in her arms

"No, no, you're going to Mrs. Ashburn. Your initials are gonna be AA," he said. "So, what do you think it'll be like to have him? Not afterwards, but the whole child birth."

"Painful as hell. Madam Pomfrey better have some sort of epidural or I'm gonna go crazy," she said. "And I apologize in advance if any of your limbs are rendered broken in the process," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh, no need to apologize." he said. "I'll just bring up a couple of Slytherins and you can take it all out on them." Brett joked.

"Why would I want to hold their hands while I'm popping this little boy out?" she said while rubbing her stomach

"Popping that little boy out?" he said. "From what I hear, you're gonna have to pull strength from everywhere and push like you life depends on it. No problem for me though," he added. "I'll be right by your side, holding your hand all the way."

"Good. I'll need it," she smiled. They reached the Great Hall and entered.

A small knot of fourth year Ravenclaws stared and pointed at them, or rather Cay's stomach. Hands flew to their mouths as they began whispering behind them. "Oh come on. They need to grow up already," Cay muttered as they headed towards the Hufflepuff table were a group of boys waved to Brett. Cay assumed they were his friends.

Brett smiled and waved back to his friends. He steered Cay towards them, trying to see if her face showed any sign of interest. "Wow, I'm hungry," He said, taking a seat at the table. Cay sat down as well and began piling food onto her plate.

She stopped shoveling food into her mouth long enough to swallow and smile. "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you guys," she said, shaking their hands in turn. She saw the pained look in Brett's eyes and made a note to ask him about it in private. "So are you guys on the quidditch team too? I er...don't really follow it but Brett likes it so I need to get caught up on it," she said, laying her hand on his.

"These guys? Play quidditch? Never. You'd have a better chance of You-Know-Who working for McGonagall," Brett joked. Brian punched Brett on the arm.

Brian, easily the second most good looking of the group, had wandering eyes. They continually darted to the bulge on Cay's stomach that the table was doing a bad job of hiding. He decided not to make a mention of it there though. "So, Cay, how'd you end up with this loser?" He asked jokingly.

Cay let out a half-hearted laugh. She knew he kept looking at the one part of her she was trying desperately to hide from the rest of the world. "Oh you know, we just sort of ran into each other," she said, not wanting to reveal how they'd ended up together.

Brian was never one to settle. The naturally inquisitive side of him was beginning to kick in. "Just ran into each other? Come on, there had to be more than that," He said, trying to get deeper into the facts.

"No, there wasn't much else. That's just how it happened," she said, taking more food into her mouth.. She didn't like that he was digging for information. It made her uncomfortable, and by the look of Brett, it was having the same effect on him.

"Oh, okay then," Brian said, now sure she was trying to protect something. "So, how long have you two been dating?"

"God, Brian," interjected Brett, "what's with all the questions?"

"I don't mean anything by it," said Brian. "Cay, what's that underneath your robes? You must have a big belly."

"All right Brian," said Brett with a tone of finality. "That's enough."

"Can she answer the question?" asked Brian, his patience growing shorter.

"No," Brian stated. "You're over stepping the boundary, man."

"I just wanted her to answer the damn question!" said Brett, his tone getting louder. "Is there a rule against it? Is there something you don't want us to know. Maybe you've been busier than we all thought. I always thought that she looked kind of e-"

Brian never finished the sentence. Brett had stood and angrily reached over the table top and grabbed Brian by the collar. "I said that's enough," He said. He held Brian for a moment more before pushing him back down.

With this, she knew it was time to leave. She wanted to talk to Brett alone anyway. "It was nice to meet you guys. I'm sure Ill see you around," she said as she struggled to hoist herself up. She found that she was caught under the edge of the table. She smiled sheepishly at Brett. "Help," she said through a small giggle.

Brett, suppressing a laugh, pushed her stomach gently, helping her stand. He then told his friends that he was going to see them later. Once safely out in the hall, he turned to Cay. "I'm so sorry about that. He's to damn nosey for his own good sometimes."

"It's ok. I should have been expecting something like that. I guess I shouldn't try to hide it from everyone now huh?" she said. She then remembered the pained look in his eyes. "You ok? When you told them I was your girlfriend, you looked hurt," she continued. sitting on a window ledge and pulling him down next to her.

"I'm fine. It's just that I wanted to say you're my fiancée. We're more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe we shouldn't hide it anymore," He said.

"Yeah I agree. We might as well just let it all out. I mean it going to be hard keeping a baby as secret once he's born," she said. She looked at her watch. "Oh damn. I'm late for my check up with madam Pomfrey. Care to come with?" she asked.

Brett and Cay walked quickly to the Hospital Wing. They did not want to hear Madame Pomfrey's bickering over lateness. They entered and Madame Pomfrey had Cay sit down on the bed. "God, this room is so depressing," Brett said.

"Yeah," she murmured as she saw Knott laying heavily bandaged not too far from them. She shuddered. "Well this shouldn't take long and then we can leave," Cay said, itching her arm absently.

"Yeah," He said. He noticed how she stared an Knott and a thought crossed his mind. How can she shudder when she sees what the spell can do when she was prepared to use it on me? "Madame Pomfrey shouldn't be too long."

Madam Pomfrey returned and administered Cay's potions. In no time the duo was outside sitting up the large tree by the lake. The lake had little mounds of ice on its top, but they were not cold. Cay had cast a heat spell around them, and it was keeping them quite warm, as was the mugs of Butterbeer Brett had conjured. Cay sat in-between Brett's legs as he propped himself against the tree. Her stomach was in plain view. She made certain to rub it and smile extra lovingly at Brett when a student walked by.. "Oh I bet that girl is jealous, "she said as she received a nasty glare from some fifth year Slytherin girl.

"Yeah, they all wish they could be as happy as us." said Brett. "I'm tired. We could take a nap right here."

"Mm. Sounds like a plan to me," she said, yawning and curling up in his lap, resting her head on his chest.

Time passed rather quickly for the lovely couple, and it was in no time that they found themselves knocking on his front door. A few noises inside greeted them as Brett's mother opened the door. "Oh hello dears," She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Mrs. Ashburn," Cay said, extending her hand to the woman. "It's so good to finally meet you," she continued with a smile. She felt Brett wrap his arm around her waist as his mother led them inside. They were immediately greeted by Brett's younger sister, Darlene.

Darlene was a bright young girl. She had brown hair and blue-gray eyes. The girl was of average height for someone of her age. She was constantly smiling, and always had something good to say.

Madeline was so much like Brett. They shared the same caring hearts, and bright smiles. Madeline was a bit smaller than Brett. Her hair was pale blond with a few visible strands of gray. Her face wore lines of worry, but they merely improved her looks. She had friendly looking green eyes.

Darlene burst into the hallway and stopped short when she saw Cay. "Oh my gosh, they're here!" she squeaked in excitement. She rushed forward and squeezed Cay around the middle, making the pregnant girl wince in pain.

"Well, hello to you too, Darlene," said Brett. Darlene let go of Cay and grabbed her brother in a big hug.

"Mom, where's dad?" he asked, turning to his mother.

"Your father is still at work. He'll be back later. But, in the mean time, Cay, come and sit with me in the family room so that we can get to know each other better." Mrs. Ashburn smiled widely.

Cay gave Brett a quick kiss on the cheek and Darlene another, more gentle hug before following her future mother-in-law into the family room. She took a seat and waited for the older woman to speak.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Mrs. Ashford, holding up a silver tea set to Cay.

"Yes please," she said politely, her hands presently resting her stomach. She took the cup Mrs. Ashburn offered to her and sipped at it slowly, all the while waiting for the questions she knew would come.

"Well, dear, you can call me Madeline, or Mum, if it makes you feel more comfortable," Madeline said quietly. "Well, how did you and Brett meet?"

"Well. I was sitting under a tree and he was sitting by the lake and I was looking at him, well past him and we just started talking about stuff. I er...shot a spell at him. I got kind of defensive about something. It hasn't happened since though. He walked me to the hospital wing afterwards," she said. She felt that Madeline deserved to know the truth.

"Oh, it all sounds romantic," She said as she continued her mock interview. "So, who is the baby's father? Brett neglected to tell me any details."

At this she blushed and averted her gaze. "Professor Snape," she mumbled inaudibly into her tea cup.

"Excuse me, dear. You'll have to be louder than that. I thought you said something about Professor Snape," She chuckled.

"I did," Cay replied louder this time.

Madeline looked taken aback by this response. She then regained her composure and spoke again. "Oh, my, well, that's...that's nice," She said, her face still wearing a mask of shock. "Um...well...have you and Brettford set a date for the wedding yet?" she changed the subject.

"Look. I know you probably think I'm some whore or something but I'm not. I love Brett with all my heart. The circumstances of Isaiah's conception are...complicated," Arcadia exclaimed. "And we wanted to talk to you and his father before we set the date. But we were thinking shortly after the New Year as the baby is due in March," she answered.  
"After the New Year sounds like a good time for a wedding," Madeline said. "Now, please, don't think me to be rude, but it's just that all of this is so sudden. In one short month, he's met someone and is having a baby and is getting married. This is all so new for me. I like you though. You're not some little Miss Perfect like I expected,"

"You have no idea," Cay murmured. "Not to scare you or anything but from the time I was 13 until last year, I was a junkie. I haven't touched the stuff in months and I don't plan to. But I just thought it was fair to tell you," she said. She liked Madeline. She was much more accepting than her own mother.

"Ah, no need to make excuses, if you were to ask Brett, he'd tell you all about his father's addiction to Firewhisky." Madeline said. She had accepted her and liked her. Now, the only problem was her husband. 

"So, does Brett want to have the baby? He's always liked children."

"Yes he wants to have the baby. See we decided we'd tell Madam Pomfrey that Brett was the father. And about half an hour later, we just decided that that's how it was going to be," Cay answered with a smile.

"Really?" said Madeline, now very surprised. "I'd have never expected Brett to do something so...so noble. Is the baby healthy?" she asked

"Yes. As far as we know. The last time I saw Madam Pomfrey, she said everything was going great," Cay answered.

She saw the look of surprise on Madeline's face and had to suppress a chuckle.

"I remember hearing something about after a certain length of time into the pregnancy the baby can actually hear things. Is that true?" she asked.

"Well, there are a lot of old wives tales out there about pregnancy, but I hear that this one in particular is true. My own mother would press music against her belly when she was pregnant with me. It can't hurt, can it?" she smiled.

"No don't suppose it could. Are you...disappointed in Brett for what he did?' Arcadia inquired suddenly, wishing she'd just kept her mouth shut.

"No," said Madeline quickly. "No, I could never be disappointed in him. He's a decision maker, like his father. He's made the right choice with you." Madeline smiled.

"You're a lot more...willing to accept the situation. More so than my parents," she murmured. "I had to spend the summer moving around from various aunts and uncles because they kicked me out," she explained, wiping a tear from her eye before it could slide down her cheek.

"God it was the worst summer I ever had," she added with a small sniffle.

"Well, you're welcome here anytime." she said. "I'd like to see you more often, considering."

"Thank you," she answered and got up. She put her tea cup down on the tray and walked around the table and gave Madeline a long hug.

"Brett really is lucky to have a Mum as wonderful as you,"Cay said as they held the embrace.

"And he's lucky to have found someone as loving as you dear," Madeline managed to say before she had to suppress a tear of her own.

Brett entered the room. He looked at the scene in front of him and smiled, both inwardly, and outside. It made him feel good to know that the two were getting along.

"I hate to break this up," He said. "But, Dad just Floo'ed and said that he has to work overtime. He wants Cay and me to meet him on his next break, which is starting soon."

Cay let go of Madeline and turned to face her fiancé. She smiled at him and walked over, taking his hand.

"Well don't want to keep him waiting do we?" she inquired. She led him out of the sitting room and stopped.

"So, are we Flooing to where he works or something? Madam Pomfrey said its not good for me to use the Floo or apparate anymore," she explained, looking around at the pictures on the walls, some moving while others remained stationary.

"Well, we could fly, but you probably wouldn't want to. We could apparate, but the Ministry is telling everyone that they need to restrict the apparition flow in and out of their places of business." Brett explained.

"Cay, I dint think I've ever told you what my father does. He runs an Apothecary in Diagon Alley. It just opened last year." Brett said

"Oh. Really? That's cool. So I guess I could try the Floo…" she trailed off, looking very unsure of herself.

We can fly. I've got a Firebolt, and my invisibility charm is perfect. We can't risk you getting sick or something," Brett said, noticing the expression on her face.

"Fly? I told you about me and flying. We don't do so well together," Cay protested.

"And besides, you really think a broom can hold all of this?" she asked incredulously, waving her arms around her rotund midsection.

"Don't forget I suck at flying," she said.

"I'll do all the flying. I can keep you floating with a levitation charm and, I learned this spell to keep our brooms connected, so that wherever mine goes, yours goes. Don't worry, it'll all be okay," he said, kissing her forehead to reassure her.

"Ok. We'd better get going. I don't want to make a bad first impression," she said, summoning her traveling cloak and pulling it on.

After bidding his mother and Darlene good-bye, Cay and Brett traveled around to the back of the house, and exited. Brett summoned two brooms from a shed and gave one to Cay who nervously took it and sat on it, her feet lifting a few feet off the ground. Brett did the same.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," she said, gripping the handle of the broom so hard, her knuckles turned white

She took several deep breathes before they took off. Like he'd promised, Brett had charmed her broom to follow where his went and in no time they were landing in front of his father's Apothecary.

"Land!" she cried, feeling her feet touch the ground.

"It wasn't so bad was it?" Brett asked, dismounting and taking their brooms to lay them by the side of the entrance.

"I guess not," Cay muttered, taking his hand.

The duo held their brooms and entered the shop. A few people were looking at bottles of different colored liquids on the walls. A tall man stood behind the counter. He smiled at Brett and Cay as he entered. Brett greeted his father with a handshake and a pat on the back. His father was never one to show much emotion.

"Hey Dad." said Brett. "How have you been? I'd like you to meet Arcadia, Cay for short."

Cay waved to the tall man and extended her hand. "Hi. It's nice to meet you sir," she said politely, not sure how she should act around him. He seemed very serious.

Johnathan surveyed the girl as he took her hand. His mind was already formulating an impression of her.

"Hello there, Cay," he said, shaking her hand and dropping it quickly. "How are you today?"

"I'm ok. Thanks for asking," she replied nervously, slipping her other hand into Brett's.

"Well, Brett, why not give us minute so that I can talk to Arcadia alone," he said.

Brett nodded and Johnathan noticed he gave her hand a firm squeeze before leaving. Cay stood still for a moment, looking wistfully after Brett as he went to go sit by the window and watch the people outside pass by. As usual, her hands were resting on her bulging abdomen. Lately it had served well as an armrest. She was soon jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of Brett's father talking to her. She turned her head to look at the tall man in front of her.

"Cay, come around to the back room." Johnathan said, motioning towards a large brown door.

Cay swallowed and followed the man towards the door. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and began rifling through them to find the right one. After a few minutes of searching, he found the key he wanted and inserted it into the handle of the brown door. She shot Brett an anxious look before going through into the back room.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnathan motioned for her to take a seat opposite him. "I'd offer you some Firewhiskey, but you don't need any in your condition," he commented as he took a seat.

"So, how is it that you and Brett have come to know one another?" he asked casually.

"We met by the lake one afternoon. We err…had an argument and ended up actually getting along. He walked me to the Hospital Wing," she answered, shifting a bit in her seat.

"Oh, an argument, eh? What about?" the man queried. He was going to decide if he would allow Brett to marry this girl. He had wanted something better for his only son.

"Oh it was nothing," she said, trying to avoid the subject if she could.

"Come one you can tell me. It must have been important if you two ended up…together," Johnathan prodded, despising the last word.

"About...well...Professor Snape," she admitted. He was really making her nervous.

"Ah," Brett's father remarked as though it all made sense to him. "Well, who's the baby's father? Do you even know?" he asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow in the young girl's direction.

"Yes," she said defensively.

She could tell he didn't like her much and she could sense he would be even less pleased with her answer. No matter, she proceeded with the truth anyways.

"Professor Snape," she said evenly, locking onto his gaze.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what kind of a girl sleeps with a Professor? Aren't there rules against that sort of thing?" John questioned. He was making her uncomfortable, and he knew it. "It's a wonder Brett wants to marry you. He's used to a...err...higher class of lady," he explained.

'Of course you meant to be rude!' she thought angrily.

She was speechless. She stared at the man in front of her for several minutes before finding her voice.

"I was of age. It was perfectly legal," she began heatedly. "And I do not appreciate you passing judgment on me like that," she added.

"Have some faith in your son! He's a good man with a loving and kind heart," she spat back.

"Young lady, don't take that tone of voice with me," he said, standing.

"You don't think I've seen your kind before? You come sniffing around when a person is on the rise. Well, I'll tell you this, I won't let my son marry the likes of you and destroy his future," he retorted angrily.

"You can't stop us," she said through gritted teeth, rising as well.

Without another word she turned and stormed out of the room. She found Brett waiting for her and she practically dragged him out of the store. She was fuming.

"What did he say to you?' he asked. "I know he can be a real jerk sometimes, but what did you guys talk about in there?" Brett asked. He needed to know so that he could repair things.

"Your father informed me that he is not going to let you marry a girl of my kind," she snarled, her fists balling up.

"What the hell does he mean, "a girl of your kind?" Brett asked, now starting to get angry himself. "Look, I can go back and talk to him. He has no right to say anything like that."

"He basically called me a whore for sleeping around," she said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Oh god." Brett said, now holding her in his arms. He had never seen Cay so weakened by someone's words before. "Don't listen to him. If it were up to him, I'd end up marrying someone like Pansy Parkinson. It's just an opinion. C'mon, lets get back home." He said. "I can talk to him later."

She nodded through loud sniffles and mounted her broom. The flight was uneventful and Cay was glad to be back on the ground and in the company of Brett's mother. She felt safe around Madeline.

"Mom, you have to talk to your husband." Brett said, still fuming.

"Dad's being a real ass. Excuse my expression. But he went off calling Cay all kinds of names and said he wouldn't let her marry me," he exploded.

Madeline looked at Cay, who's eyes were red and watery. "Cay, come with me. Let's get you cleaned up."

Cay followed Madeline into the bathroom where her future in-law sat her down on the toilet seat and handed her a cool cloth to wipe her eyes.

"Is he always like that...so judgmental?" Cay asked as she wiped a fresh flood of tears from her eyes.

"Yes. He's always put Brett on such a high pedestal, as though the boy was the best thing that ever happened to quidditch. He's done that to every girl Brett has ever brought home," Madeline said sadly.

"Oh," Cay sniffed softly. "I want to thank you again for accepting me into your home," she said.

Her mind suddenly drifted to the night that Severus had showed her his pensieve on the plan that Dumbledore had forced upon him.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this but...up until Brett and I met…I was dead convinced that Sev...Professor Snape was going to come back and help me raise Isaiah," Cay said, unsure of why she was saying it.

"I know the feeling. The first love is the hardest to relieve ourselves. I still think of mine sometimes, thinking of what could have been," she said reminiscently.

"But, dwelling on the past isn't always good. I'll talk to John. But, in the mean time, will you tolerate him? I know you might not like him, but tolerate him, for me," she smiled.

"I can try," she Cay responded truthfully. It was going to be a challenge but she was willing to take it.

"Brett said Darlene is really excited about the baby," she said offhandedly.

"Yes. She can't wait to be an Aunt. She's so excited," Madeline said. "Well, are you hungry dear? I cooked today, a welcome home dinner for you both."

"I'm starving," she said, her eyes lighting up at the mention of food.

It was her new favorite past time and had been for about the last two months. She was quite sure that Isaiah was going to be one heavy newborn with all the food he was getting. She got off the toilet seat and followed Madeline back into the kitchen where they found Brett staring out the window.

"Brett, please, tell Darlene to set the table. Then both of you can go and wait. I'll bring the food out." Madeline said seeing Cay's eyes gleaming as she looked at the oven. Madeline then levitated in a large pot roast, carrots, meat pies, soup, and pumpkin juice. She set it down on the table. "Well, in the words of Albus, tuck in," she smiled.

Cay sat down and began piling things onto her plate. She looked up and caught Darlene's shocked expression. Sheepishly she put the serving spoon down and buried her head in her hands.

"Sorry," she mumbled through her fingers.

Darlene giggled. "Its okay, Cay." she said, still laughing

"Cay how was the flying?" Brett asked after a mouthful of meat pie.

"It was ok," she said. "I was a bit nervous. I think I might have bent your broom," she said with a small nervous giggle.

"No you didn't." He said. "I don't think you're that big."

Madeline swatted at Brett's arm, giving him a reprimanding glance. He shrugged and continued eating. The meal pasted in comfortable silence. Johnathan came home about two hours after they'd finished eating and Madeline heated some leftover up for him in the oven. Around nine, people began retiring to bed for the night. As Cay made her way back from the bathroom, Brett caught her by the arm.

"You turning in?" he asked as he leaned against the wall outside her room.

"Yeah. I'm pretty beat," she admitted, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn.

"Ok. Goodnight," he said, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Finally, as the holidays almost were coming to a close, one of the highlight's of their break had arrived. It was Christmas Day, and the house had been brilliantly decorated in order to reflect it. There were fairy lights humming softly above the front door, and Madeline had made gingerbread cookies that could walk around singing Christmas Carols, although they never got more than half way into any song thanks to Darlene.

Cay, Brett, Darlene and Brett's parents were gathered around the large decorated Christmas tree. Everyone else had exchanged gifts besides Cay and Brett. Madeline and Darlene looked on eagerly while it looked as though Jonathan was being forced into staying by Madeline squeezing his hand tightly. Brett reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small box with silver wrapping, capable of holding only one thing.

Cay smiled. She took the box from his hands, and opened it carefully, trying not to tear the paper. She pulled off the rest of the paper, and saw inside of it a black velvet box. Tears welled in her eyes as she opened it, revealing a small 14 karat diamond ring. "Oh Brett," she breathed, running and tackling the boy's large frame. She planted kisses all over the boys face, hugging him tightly. She then slipped the ring on her finger. After taking a moment to gaze at it herself, she walked over to Darlene, showing the 10 year old the ring. Her eyes dazzled.

"Brettford," came Jonathan's deep voice, "what do you think you're doing, giving this girl a ring? I've already told you that you are not marrying her and that's final." All eyes in the room became focused on Brett, trying to see what he would do.

"Dad, this is not the time nor the place for us to have this conversation," Brett said, exerting extra energy to keep himself from exploding.

"Well then when's the time to have it?" he asked. "You're right. This is no time to have a conversation. We don't need to speak about it. I forbid you and that's final."

"You forbid me?" Brett huffed. "Last time I checked, I was grown, and no longer under the restrictions of you."

"Brett, you're throwing your damn life away if you marry her," Jonathan fumed. "I can't believe that you'd really go through with this. Your mother and I worked too hard for you to do this. You were always woman crazy."

"Don't you dare tell me I threw my life away, old man," Began Brett, throwing caution to the wind. "You never had a life here with us. Your only comfort could be found when you reached the bottom of a bottle of firewhisky."

"Look here boy," said Jonathan quickly. "I'm still your father, and that means that you have to respect me in my own house. I've made some mistakes, but then again, no one is perfect. You can be great, son. You can't go into quidditch with a wife and a baby that's not even yours attached to your damn arm. Imagine, the ridicule you'll face for being a father to a murderer's son." His eyes were red with fury. He stared at his son, waiting for his reply.

"Dad, I love Cay, and there's nothing you can do about it. He's not anybody else's son but mine, and if you don't like it, you don't have to be a part of it," Brett said. An equal amount of anger was in his eyes.

"Fine then," said Jonathan simply, pulling on a cloak and grabbing a handful of floo powder. "I won't come to that damn mockery of a wedding of yours. You and your whore can have a damn good time with out me," He thundered. He threw a handful of powder into the fire. "Diagon Alley," He yelled. He vanished in a puff of smoke and fire.

"I'm going outside," Brett huffed. He grabbed a cloak and began marching off to the front door.

Cay stood up and followed Brett out the door, grabbing a cloak on her way. She found him sitting on the front step. She settled herself down next to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything like that to happen. Please believe me," she whispered, fighting back tears.

"It's okay," He said, grabbing her and pulling her closer. "Its been years in the making. We've never really gotten along, and we've fought before. Just, never like that. But, its not your fault."

"I love you," she said through a soft sob. She placed a wet kiss on his cheek. "You'd have loved to see how my parents would react if I brought you home. The conversation would consist of my dad saying "You stupid slut you're still pregnant get out!" and my mom would then say "Listen to your father,". You wouldn't even come up even if you were standing right next to me," she said, trying to laugh but finding it impossible to do.

He gave a false chuckle. "Wow, our parents aren't that different," He coughed. "C'mon, its cold out here."

She nodded and allowed him to help her up. They went back inside and found Madeline and Darlene still sitting in the sitting room.

"Why does Dad have to be so mean!" Darlene snapped, wiping hot tears from her face.

"It's okay, Darlene," Madeline comforted. "Brett, he means well. I know he can be a bit...hard...sometimes. But it'll all work out. I am not going to try and force you two to speak. You'll have to do that by yourselves."

Brett smiled at his mother. "Thanks, mum. This Christmas was nice. Too bad we'll be going back to school soon."

"It was very nice thank you, Mum," Cay said smiling at Madeline. She looked down at her new ring and beamed. It was the best gift she'd ever received.

"So, have you two finally set a date?" asked Madeline anxiously.

"Um. I think we chose the fifth," Cay answered, trying to remember what day they'd agreed on with the Ministry.

"Of January?" she asked. Her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Yes," she answered.

"My goodness," she smiled. "Do you have a dress? I know Madame Malkins has some special occasion things. We'll have to get your hair done. Brett, what are you wearing? Darlene is going to be there of course. We'll need to go shopping. Oh my, oh my." Madeline stood. "Tomorrow, early in the morning, we have to go shopping. I wont hear of you two looking absolutely brilliant on your wedding day."

"Well...I...no...I don't have a dress," Cay responded blushing. "Maybe we can make it an all day trip?" she suggested, looking around the room.

"Yes, we'll have to. Now, I'm going to send a few owls. I've got to get you two a wedding present. Darlene, would you like to help Mommy get everything ready?"

"Yes!" the ten-year-old squealed in excitement. "Can I be the flower girl? Please?" she begged.

"Of course. That's reserved for the little sister," Cay answered giving her future sister-in-law a squeeze.

His mother and his sister left the room, buzzing excitedly. "Cay, I really want this to be special. I'm happy my mother is so excited about it. What color dress do you want? I think it should match your eyes."

Cay chuckled. "Maybe a pale blue? Do you think Madam Malkin can really make it look good on me?" she asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"Yep. I've seen her do wonders. Whatever you wear will look beautiful on you. I'll have some really nice robes made. I need to look my best."

"You could where a loin cloth and I wouldn't care," she sighed.

Brett laughed. "Well, in that case, I'll wear my bath towel and shower cap."

Cay burst out laughing and took Brett with her as she fell to the ground.

The duo lay on the ground, still laughing at Brett's joke. "Wow, I'll be so happy when he's born. Where are we gonna have him while we're in school? Can we keep him in the dorms with us?"

"I don't know. I think all the staff would freak out if we started sharing a dorm. When he's first born he'll have to stay with me at least to be fed and everything," she answered. smiling down at her bulge. "You know, he can hear us if we talk to him," she continued. "Say something to him," she urged.

Brett looked at her then down at her stomach. He did find the idea a little weird, but still complied. "Hello little man. I'm your father." He said, going closer to her stomach. "This is your mother, and she wants her figure back, so hurry up," He laughed.

"Don't listen to your father. Take as long as you need sweetie. Mummy wants you to be all healthy when you come out," she cooed.

"Well, I'll be happy when he's born. I want to see my son get old. I want to raise him and all that. He's gonna look just like you," He said. A pained expression crossed his face. Like a shadow, Snape still hung over them. Brett knew that Issaiah was his son, but he would not look like him, he would look like...Severus Snape. He smiled falsely.

Cay saw the pain in his face and knew what he was thinking. "Let's just hope he looks more like me than him," she said softly, hugging Brett. The rest of the day was spent quietly and dinner passed in comfortable silence. The following morning came earlier than they all would have liked.

At around 7 o'clock in the morning, Madeline came around, knocking on doors and waking people up. Within the time span of a half hour, Brett had showered and was dressed and in the kitchen with Darlene and his mother, waiting to Cay to come down and have some breakfast.

Cay sat on her bed, running a brush through her reddish-brown hair, humming to herself. She'd tossed on a stretched out long-sleeve T-shirt and some jeans and socks. She finished her hair, grabbed her shoes and made her way to the kitchen. She found Brett, Madeline and Darlene all waiting for her. "Good morning," she said, giving Darlene and Madeline a hug and Brett a kiss before she sat down.

"Well, I am happy to see you all so alive and awake this morning," Began Madeline. "We're going to be leaving soon. Darlene is apparating with me, and Cay, you and Brett can do the same if you are up to it."

She looked at Brett for a second. "I think we'll fly and meet you there," she said. She was very apprehensive about Apparating now.

"Okay then. Well, after you eat, we'll be leaving. It won't take you a long time," She smiled. "Now, eat up dear, we can't have you losing your strength."

Cay nodded and dug into the eggs, bacon, sausages and cornflakes spread out before her. Within a half hour she was ready to go. She and Brett mounted their brooms and waved goodbye to Madeline and Darlene who would arrive at the shop earlier than they would. About ten minutes later the foursome met up at the shop and as a group entered.

"Oh hello," Madam Malkin said cordially as the foursome entered her store. "How can I help you today?" she asked, stepping around the counter.

"Well, there's going to be a wedding. Cay, here is the bride, and my son, Brett, is the groom. They'll both be needing something for the occasion. Me, and my daughter, Darlene, are also going to be needing some new things as well. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Wedding hmm?" she said, tapping her lips. "I think I can handle a wedding. Now dear, did you want a dress or robes?" she inquired of Cay.

"Dress please," she said shyly. She was a bundle of nerves, both excited and nervous.

"Alright," she said and a long bolt of white fabric appeared by her side. "Any color you had in mind?" she asked.

"Pale blue," Cay informed her and watched as the fabric tinted itself to match the blue in her eyes. Next Madam Malkin waved her wand and it flowed over Cay's body to form fit her.

"Oh…my," Madam Malkin murmured to herself as she saw the fabric situate itself around the girl's rotund belly. "Now how about length, neckline sleeves?" she inquired, raising her wand.

"Floor length with maybe a little train in the back. Oh, and full length sleeves and can they come to a point at the bottom?" Cay asked and her request was granted. The dress lengthened to rest just above her ankles and a small train ran from the back. The sleeves slid down her arms and came to a smooth point just past her wrists. "Neckline...um...can it be a combination of a scoop neck and a v-line?" she asked. She looked down and the neckline began to curve down only to meet at a graceful point. "It's perfect," Cay exclaimed as she spun around and looked at herself in the mirror. "What do you think?" she asked her companions.

"Its beautiful," said Madeline, giving Cay a hug. "I love the design. Madame, I'll take one just like it, except make it bottle green, short sleeved, and keep the v-line. Take away the train, but make it floor length."

Madam Malkin nodded and summoned more fabric and set to work. Within minutes Madeline's dress was ready. "And for the young lady?" she asked.

Darlene giggled like mad. She looked to her mother who nodded at her. "Can I have a lilac one, just like my mommy's?"

Madam Malkin nodded with a smile and set about that task. The girl giggled the whole time but after about fifteen minutes the dress was made. "And for the groom?" she finally addressed Brett.

"I...hmmm...what would you recommend?" He asked, not being able to decide.

"I'd go with dress robes. Something to match your bride-to-be," she said and turned around and summoned several robes. One set was black with pale blue trim. Another was white with a bit darker blue trim and the last was traditional wedding dress robes, black with white trim.

"Well, how about something dark blue...with gray? I like that combination," He said.

Madam Malkin nodded, sending the three sets back to the racks and summoning a set that was navy blue with medium gray trim. "How is this?" she asked.

"I like it. Let's try 'em on," He said.

She handed him the robes and moved to wrap the three dressed up while he tried them on. Brett fiddled with the robes. He came out and spun around. "I like them. How about all of you?" He said.

"They're wonderful!" Cay breathed. Darlene agreed.

"Ill take them," said Brett, returning to the dressing room to take them off. A few minutes later, he came back out, holding the robes. He gave them to Madame Malkin. Madeline handed Brett a bag of money. "Here, pay for these, please. I have to go and get you a wedding gift," Madeline said. She left the store with a jingle of the door. Brett paid Madame Malkin, and the three of them stepped back into the light of Diagon Alley. "Where are we off to next?" He asked.

"Do we need a cake?" Darlene asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes I think we need a cake," Cay said, putting an arm around Darlene's shoulders.

"So, come on let's go over there," He pointed at a large sign that read Barburs' Bakery. They entered the shop. The sweet smells filled the air, causing their mouths to water. Darlene had her nose pushed up against the glass display. "Cay, what kind of cake do you want? I've always been kind of partial to anything with mounds of chocolate."

"Mmm. Chocolate sounds wonderful," she sighed. she could almost taste it now. "I think a four tier cake would be big enough," she said happily. "What kind of frosting do you want?" she asked Brett.

"I'd like a French vanilla frosting. My mum bakes these cakes with that kind and I fear that I've developed quite a taste for it. What kind do you want?"

"That sounds really good," Cay replied. "So chocolate cake with French vanilla frosting. They can make the little bride and groom look like us right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. They can bewitch them to look just like us, and for a bit extra, they can even waltz around the top of the cake. So," he said, peering over the counter, "where do we place the order?"

"Right here young man," came the voice of an older gentleman behind the counter. "What would you like son?" he asked.

"Well, we'd like to order a cake." He said. The man still looked at him. "Its a wedding cake. A four tier cake. Chocolate inside, French vanilla creme. Um...pale pink roses as the trim, and we'd like to have us on top." The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay. I can do all of that. Now, about having you two on top, all I'll need is a picture of you two, one separately of each of you, and one of you two together."

"We don't have any," Cay said nervously.

"Oh," He said as though it were nothing at all. "Okay. I've got a camera here," He said, pulling a small camera from under a table. "Now, first one of the young lady."

Cay looked around. "Where should I stand?" she asked.

"Right there," He pointed to a large painting. "Stand in front of it."

She moved to where he'd indicated and smiled as he took the picture.

"Thanks. Now, the young man, do the same." He said. Brett moved into place and the picture was taken. "Now, both of you in front of the picture. Hug each other. Look happy."

Cay pulled Brett to her and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him place one hand around her shoulders and the other on her stomach. The pair smiled as the man took the picture. "Now, one of you will need to fill this out," He said, holding up a slip. "Then, you leave half the payment now, and the other half when you come to pick it up." Cay took the slip and filled it out handing the man the sum due.

"Now, where to next?" asked Brett. They had just left the shop and Brett's mother was now walking towards them, no bags in hand. "Mum, I thought you were going to buy something."

"Well, just because I don't have it with me, doesn't mean that I didn't buy anything," She winked. "I see you've gotten the order for the cake. Now, where do you want to go?"

"Well. I think the ministry will take care of the chapel decorations. But where are we going to have the reception?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose that we could have it at the house," Madeline said. "Brett, Darlene, you two can go ahead home. Cay and I can buy decorations and things."

Cay smiled as she waved to the other two as they left. "I'm really having fun today," she said as she and Madeline linked arms.

"Yes, me too. I do enjoy shopping. Cay, I want you to know, I really do love you and I am so happy that you are going to be my daughter in-law," Madeline smiled. "But, I read the prophet today, and it said that Severus Snape has been spotted in London. I just thought you should know."

"He...he has?" she asked nervously. "Who spotted him?" she continued, chewing on her lower lip nervously.

"Well, a few muggles at first. But then, a group of wizards on their way to work saw him. He disappeared soon after, but they were positive it was him," she said softly.

"Oh god," she breathed. One thought crossed her mind, 'he's coming back for me,'.

"It's going to be okay," Madeline tried to comfort her. She was now scared, not only for Cay and the baby, but also for her own son. "I don't think he knows about the wedding."

"He wouldn't. I never told him. I haven't talked to him in six months," she breathed, shaking slightly now.

"Okay then. You're fine," she breathed. "It's going to be okay. I can take you home now, if you want. I can finish up here. Besides, Brett will want to know."

"Ok. I think that would be best," Cay answered.

"Well, I don't want you flooing, and apparation isn't that safe for you. I'll create a portkey. The ministry barely has time to monitor these things now anyway," Madeline pulled a bag from her purse, and mumbled the spell to create portkeys. She then handed it to Cay. She watched at she vanished.

Cay soon appeared back at the Ashford residence. She found Brett playing muggle scrabble with Darlene in the kitchen. "Brett I need to talk to you," she said. "In private," she added as Darlene looked up at her. Brett looked at her oddly, but complied. Once they were safely in his room, he began speaking. "Cay, what's wrong? You came in looking sad. Did my mother say something to upset you?" He asked worriedly.

"It wasn't her fault," Cay began, giving Brett a reassuring look. "It's just that...a bunch of people spotted Severus in London yesterday," she said, sinking onto his bed.

"Oh...him." said Brett, looking away. "We always knew he'd come back. We can get through this," He said, laying down on the bed. "He doesn't know about the wedding or anything, so we'll be fine there. He doesn't even know who I am."

"Yeah that's true. But I don't want to put your family in danger," she said, curling up next to him.

"We won't be in danger. Since this new war started, we've taken extra precautions. We even have a spell that doesn't let anyone that has a Dark Mark on them into the house," He explained. "We're safe."

"Ok," she said, resting her head on his chest.

January 5th dawned on them. The snow came down softly, and already at 7 in the morning, the Ashford house was excited. Brett woke bright and early that morning, excited but nervous. He thought nothing could go wrong. The grounds had been set up for an outside reception and they were due at the Ministry at 1 that afternoon. The cake had been picked up, and the clothes were delivered. Cay had told Brett that her parents would meet them at the Ministry. After showering and dressing, Brett was ready. Although he still had a few hours left, he couldn't wait to get there. He knocked on Cay's door at 9 and entered room after she said "Come in." "Good morning, love," He said. She was still laying in the bed, but looked wide awake.


	7. Chapter 7

"Morning," she said. "What time is it?" she asked as she stretched her arms up over her head.

"Mmm, you smell great," she said, pulling him down and kissing him on the cheek.

"It's just after nine. I am so excited. I can't believe this day has finally come. How's my boy? Is he as excited as me?" Brett exclaimed.

"Oooh. I think so," she said as a kick resounded off her belly.

"Now listen here little man. No kicking Mummy during the wedding," she murmured in mock sternness. "Well I suppose I should get up and get ready. Mum is going to do my hair," she said excitedly.

"Okay then. I'll see you later then. I'm going to go and send some owls," he informed her as he left the room.

"Ok," she replied.

She pushed herself out of bed and grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. She showered, shaved and dressed. Then she headed down to the kitchen where she grabbed a bowl of cornflakes and a few pieces of toast. Once she had finished, she headed into the sitting room in search of Madeline.

"Hey Darlene. Where's Mum?" she asked the young girl who sat in front of the television, eating a bowl of cornflakes, milk dripping off her spoon onto the carpet.

"Downstairs in the study," Darlene answered as more milk dripped from her idle spoon.

"Thanks. Oh, you might want to clean that up before anyone sees," Cay said with a smirk as she pointed to the puddle of milk-soaked rug.

She headed downstairs and found Madeline in the study reading. "Morning," she said as she stood in the doorway.

"Good morning," said Madeline, wiping her eyes.

"Excuse these tears. I'm just so happy. My little boy is getting married," she wept and laughed at the same time. "So, dear, how are you feeling?"

"Kind of like a house actually," Cay said with a chuckle as she sat down on the love seat facing Madeline. "I think I'm more nervous about having to dance with my dad than getting married," she confessed.

"Oh yes. I desperately want to meet your parents. So, how do you want your hair? I know a few spells for some beautiful things. I was thinking soft curls." Madeline inquired.

"That would be lovely. I've always loved curls," she said, smiling. Her smile soon turned to a sullen look.

"My parents aren't all that great," she said almost resentfully.

"Oh, it's okay. No one's perfect. So, come and sit down in that chair and we'll get you all done," Cay's soon to be mother-in-law instructed.

Cay nodded and sat down. Within a half hour Madeline had done her hair in soft curls that fell to just above her shoulders. She got up and turned around; giving the woman a firm hug.

"Thank you so much. It looks amazing," Cay remarked happily.

"Think nothing of it," She smiled. "Now, why don't I go with you and you can get dressed and eat something."

"Ok," Cay said, bubbling with excitement.

They went back to her room and she got dressed and did her make-up. "I feel...like a princess," she said as she spun around to take in her full appearance.

"Oh, and Darlene is going to look adorable!" she squealed. She looked at the clock and saw it was 11:00.

"I'd better eat something before we go. Someone is getting hungry," she said, patting her ever-growing belly. The fabric was charmed to magically resize itself to fit her.

"I've got some members of the family coming to the reception, as well as a few of Brett's friends," she said as they entered the kitchen. "Now, what do you want to eat? I'll make anything."

"How about a tuna sandwich. With cheese and black olives and pickles?" Cay inquired.

"Okay," said Madeline, inwardly laughing at Cay's choice of a breakfast food. Madeline quickly assembled the sandwich with extra everything and a large goblet full of Pumpkin Juice. "Where'd Brett go?"

"He said he had to send some owls," Cay replied as she bit off half the sandwich, chewing it hurriedly. She quickly downed the other half and washed it down with the Pumpkin Juice.

"Would you like some more?' Madeline asked.

"No thanks. I had some cornflakes and toast earlier," the mother-to-be replied.

"Alright then. Brett should be down soon, so I'll be getting myself and Darlene ready." Madeline exited the room, leaving Cay by herself for a few moments, until the door swung open. In walked Brett's father, Johnathan, still in his bath robe. Neither spoke.

"Arcadia," he said finally, "You look...nice." Johnathan said, trying to at least show some sort of class.

"I...err...take back what I said before," he muttered. This was as close to an apology as he was getting.

"Err, thank you," she replied.

She dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin nervously.

"I know you still don't like me and I'm sorry that you feel that way. But starting today, we're family. And I'd really like to be a part of this family," she said finally.

"I can be a real bastard sometimes, this I know. But, I don't think it's right that I skip the wedding. I will be there."

He exited the room just as Brett entered.

"What did my father want?" Brett asked curiously

"He...apologized and said he'd be at the wedding that he didn't think it was right to skip it," she explained.

"Wow, I never saw that coming. That's real nice. Now, all of our families will be there," he said, smiling.

"Yeah," she said, standing up and spinning around. "How do I look?" she asked with a smile.

"Beautiful," He kissed her soft lips. "I love you so much." He said. "Nothing could ruin this day."

Time flew by and soon the small wedding party was heading off to the Ministry. Cay, Brett, Darlene and her to-be in-laws met up with Cay's parents just outside the chapel. They exchanged small smiles and headed in. Shortly therefore, the small wedding party was gathered and Cay and Brett were about to say their vows.

"Do you, Arcadia, take Brettford to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and told, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," Cay replied, slipping the wedding band onto Brett's finger.

"Brettford, do you take Arcadia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" asked the Minister.

"No," said Brett, shocking them all. "I take her to be much more than that. She's my best friend, as well as lover. She's the mother of my child, and I will always love her." he smiled.

"I do." he slipped the ring on her finger.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the minister announced.

Brett held his new wife in his arms, and kissed her at though she was the only thing that mattered. Beyond them, some of Brett's friends whistled and whooped. After taking the obligatory wedding photos the group headed back to the reception at the Ashford's. The grass was clear of snow, as Madeline had cast a heat spell around their area, allowing them to take off the large coats and robes. The wedding cake sat in the middle of the area, the miniature Cay and Brett waving to guests. Derek approached his daughter. He smiled at her and gently took her hand.

"Would you care to dance with an old man?" he asked.

She nodded and followed him onto the dance floor. Music started and they began dancing.

"Thank you for coming Daddy," she said softly. "I miss seeing you and Mum," she added with a saddened smile.

"We miss having you around. I'm not mad anymore. He's a good man. I'm still a little peeved that you are pregnant by a professor, but once he's born, I'll change my tune," Derek admitted as he spun his only daughter around in a graceful arc. They continued dancing.

"He's not in the picture anymore," she said firmly. "I know you're going to love Isaiah though," she said as the song ended and he walked her over to Brett.

"I met your father. I think he likes me," Brett smiled. "Now, do you want to have our first dance as husband and wife?"

"Yes I would," Cay smirked and practically pulled him onto the dance floor.

They danced for what seemed like ages. Only once did Cay feel Isaiah kick. "I think our little one is enjoying himself," she said with a broad smile, her hand resting on her swollen midsection.

"Yeah, he should," said Brett, looking past her and staring at the field.

He was looking to see if he saw anyone that shouldn't be there. He knew that Snape could show up at anytime.

"I'm having such a nice time. I'm ready to tackle that wedding cake," Brett exclaimed as he brought himself back to beautiful woman in front of him.

"If you get any cake on this dress, you'll be sleeping on the couch," she teased as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, with as much as he eats, Isaiah is going to eat the whole cake before I get any," the newly wed joked.

"Oh I think he'll let his Daddy have some too," she said as they walked over to the table where people were gathering to watch the couple cut the cake.

"Well, that's good," Brett muttered jokingly. They took seats at the table where the cake was. "Go ahead." he said with a nod towards the cake. He placed the knife in both of their hands.

"On the count of three," she said loudly. "One...two…three," she said and they both pressed down into the bottom layer of the cake.

Soon all the pieces had been distributed and everyone was enjoying the cake. Couples got up to dance occasionally. Cay noticed that Darlene was sitting by herself looking rather glum.

"I think you ought to go dance with your sister. She looks really bummed that no one's danced with her," Cay suggested.

"Okay," he smiled. He walked to his little sister. "Darlene would you like to dance with your big brother?" he asked.

She nodded eagerly. He led her to the dance floor and they began to slowly rock back and forth to the first song. Then they moved much quicker as the next song came on. Finally, he led her over to their father, who had next wanted to dance with her. He walked back over to Cay.

"How're you doing?" he questioned sweetly.

"My feet are getting a bit tired from these shoes but other than that I'm ok. I was going to go talk to my Mum if I could get myself out of the chair," she said with a chuckle.

He laughed as he helped her stand up. He watched Cay walk over to her mother, who looked a lot like her.

"Mum. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute," Cay said.

"Okay," said Rachel. She gave a halfhearted smile to her daughter. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been ok. I've been eating like a pig. It's kind of gross. I feel as big as a house," Cay answered. "How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been alright. We've missed you around the house. It's been so quiet, not that you ever made much noise," She said.

"I've met Brettford. He seems nice...like your father when I first met him. One thing has been constantly on my mind since you got pregnant though. Are you going to tell the baby about who its real father is? I know Brett means well, but the baby will have to know, wont it?" Rachel's choice of words seemed to shock even herself. She used 'it' and 'the baby' instead of using a gender or name.

Cay noticed as well how her mother made Isaiah seem like more of a possession than a person.

"Isaiah, that's his name, doesn't need to know that Brett isn't his real father," she said pointedly.

"Severus walked out. It was his choice. I know why he did what he did but he still walked out. He gave up any ties he would have had to Isaiah," she continued, putting strong emphasis on the man's first name.

"Alright then," said Rachel, not seeming satisfied with the answer. "Well, at least you're married. The wedding was nice."

"Thank you. Everything is going to be ok. You'll see," Cay replied, giving her Mum a hug.

The reception began to wind down as the sun slunk behind the tree line. Brett and Cay thanked everyone for coming and headed into the house. All that remained were the newly weds and their immediate families. Cay went upstairs to take a shower and change out of her dress. Brett followed suit and the met on the landing. Walking down the stairs hand-in-hand, they entered the sitting room to find Madeline, Jonathan, Derek and Rachel talking over mugs of tea. Cay smiled to see them getting along.

"Well I'm going to bed. We head back to school tomorrow so I want to be rested," Cay announced as she walked in and gave each of the four adults a hug and kiss. Her father held just a fraction of a second longer and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

Brett nodded his goodnight and followed his wife upstairs. They stopped at the door to Cay's room.

"Have a good sleep," Brett said as he hugged her.

"You too," she replied as they separated and retried for the last night of vacation.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Cay and Brett boarded the train that would take them back for the rest of their school term. The ride was uneventful and as the pair walked up to the front doors, several of Brett's friends appeared.

"Hey lovebirds!" called Brian.

"Great party over holiday," Michael commented with a wink.

"Yeah it was great," Brett remarked as he helped Cay with her trunk.

"Can you manage?" he asked as they headed for the stairs.

"I think so," Cay remarked as she began to walk up the stairs.

"Mr. Ashburn. Miss Cathal may I see you in my office please?" Professor McGonagall called.

The pair exchanged a glance before dragging their trunks after them. They soon arrived in her office and they took seats. Cay leaned back, her belly in plain sight. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

"I trust the both of you had a fine holiday," Minerva stated to which both nodded.

"Professor, is everything alright?" Brett questioned nervously.

"Madam Pomfrey has informed me of your pregnancy Miss Cathal. Although anyone with an ounce of sense could tell," Minerva informed them.

"Ok. I'm 7 months if that matters at all," Cay remarked, twisting her wedding band around her finger absently.

"I also received a very interesting piece of postage this morning from the Ministry," the Headmistress continued.

Brett and Cay exchanged another glance as the Headmistress opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of parchment. Cay's hands gripped the arms of the chair as Bret held his breathe. Minerva read the short note inked in bold black ink.

"Dear Headmistress, this letter is to inform you of the marriage of one Brettford Ashburn and Arcadia Cathal. Said ceremony was performed on January the fifth of 1998, Reverend Abram Ellis presiding," Professor McGonagall read aloud. She folded the parchment up and placed it back in its envelope.

Cay paled. She had figured they would have to tell Professor McGonagall about the wedding but she had hoped they could have done it themselves. Brett reached over and took Cay's hand in his. Neither teen said a word.

"Were you planning on informing me of this?" the elderly witch questioned pointedly.

"Yes Professor. We were planning telling you today or tomorrow. We didn't know the ministry would send a letter," Cay answered.

"The letter was sent because you two are still students of this establishment," Minerva expounded.

"So what happens now?" Brett inquired.

"You attend classes, sit your NEWTs and you graduate. And of course Mrs. Ashburn will deliver her child," Minerva answered as if her response didn't even have to be stated.

"That's it?" Cay asked incredulously.

"Yes. You are dismissed," she stated and ushered them towards the door.

"Oh. You will still be required to sleep in your own dormitories," she called after them.

Brett took Cay's trunk from her as they descended the stairs. He walked her to the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room and stopped. The pair stood there for a while not saying anything. Cay didn't want Brett to leave.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner," he said as he kissed her and laced his fingers among hers.

"Ok. I love you," she said, leaning in and kissed him back.

"I love you too," he said as they parted like they had done so many times in the past few months.

January slowly melted into the slightly warmer temperatures of February. Cay has grown slightly bigger since the time they'd arrived back at Hogwarts. The following day, a heavily guarded trip into Hogsmeade was planned. Death Eater activity had been unnervingly low and Professor McGonagall felt that if the rip was guarded enough then it could happen. She knew the students needed to get off the grounds of the school.

The following morning, Brett, Cay and their peers found themselves descending upon Hogsmeade amongst masses of Aurors. The pair began walking along the streets until they came upon The Three Broomsticks.

"Well, here we are." said Brett. He pushed the door open and they entered.

Cay smiled and entered the pub. Everything was going wonderfully these days. She was now 8 month pregnant and even Professor McGonagall was showing some support, in her own way. They sat down and ordered a butter beer each.

"Merlin! I'm getting so I can't see my feet anymore. Are they still there?" she asked jokingly as she took a sip from her bottle.

Brett leaned over the side of the table and then sat up straight. "Yes they're still there," he chuckled as he too sipped from his drink.

"I can't believe Isaiah comes next month," Cay breathed, a radiant smile gracing her lips.

"I know. I think we're ready," Brett said, taking her hand across the table.

Suddenly, the glass of the tavern shattered and people began screaming and running. "What the hell is going on?" asked Brett worriedly

Out in the street a single man stood, he wore no mask. Brett had been waiting for this. In the street stood Severus Snape and he was calling for Brett. Cay looked up and saw Severus standing there.

"Oh god no. This can't be happening. Brett please, don't," Cay begged as she got up and grabbed her husband by the arm.

"Cay, I'll be back. He won't win," he replied.

Brett turned back to the man in the street. He was about to approach him, when out of nowhere, Harry Potter came and started throwing spell at Snape.

"Stupefy!" Cay shouted and Harry fell to the ground, his spell hitting a lamp post instead. She rushed out into the street and came face to face with her former Professor.

"Cay, what are you doing?" Brett asked, running after her. "You have to come back in here. Get away from him."

"You leave Brett alone," she hissed at Snape, her whole body shaking.

"What has gotten into you? Thank you for dealing with that little prat but why does some Hufflepuff concern you. I see you are still carrying my baby," he said, reaching a hand out to touch her stomach.

"How observant," she growled, swatting his hand away.

"He's not your baby!" Brett yelled, his wand held firmly at Snape. "That's my son she's carrying, and no one else's. I'll...I'll kill you."

"You lying little Cretan. That is **my** child," Severus roared, leveling his wand at Brett in return.

"You are not even a man," Brett bellowed. "I am going to raise my child, you coward!"

"How dare you call me a coward," Severus snapped back, taking a step closer.

"No Severus. He is not your son. You walked out on me. I know why you had to leave but it doesn't change the fact that you did. I'm sorry but what we had, it wasn't love. It was more...a commonality of our experiences that brought us together. I thank you for helping me see the light but. It's over between us. You're 8 months too late. Brett and I are married and we are going to raise Isaiah. And you are not going to interfere with that," Cay said firmly and calmly.

Snape looked livid. His chest went up and down quickly, and his nostrils flared. "Stupefy," Brett yelled, pointing at Snape.

"Protego" Cay muttered and watched as Brett's spell was deflected.

"I'm not done talking to him yet," she said pointedly at her husband.

"Only for you," Brett muttered. His wand was still pointed at Snape.

"I will tell Professor McGonagall everything if you want me to. I think it would be safer than you showing up at the school. They've got Aurors all over the place," she said.

Severus nodded briefly. "I told you I would come back! Are you calling me a liar? I kept my word and what do you do? You go and marry some quidditch yutz! You disrespectful little--" he snarled, his hands balled into fists.

"Don't you dare insult my wife," Brett said. His wand sparked. "Cay, are you finished yet? I can see that both of us are running out of patience."

"Yes. I have nothing more to say to him," Cay said and stepped aside, giving Brett a clear shot at Snape.

"Sectumsempra," yelled Brett with a rapid movement of his wrist.

Severus moved just in time. "How dare you teach him **my** spells! **No one** uses my spells against me!" he roared.

"Levicorpus!" he bellowed at Brett, catching him off-guard and dangling him upside down. He swung the teen about precariously, almost slamming him into the light post.

Brett, who was disoriented, still managed to get a spell off. "Stupefy," he called. "Impedimenta."

The spells hit Severus dead on. He fell to the ground while skidding several feet away. Brett dropped down onto his head. "Ouch," he said. He lay, waiting for Cay to come to his aid. Cay rushed forward and bent over Brett.

"Can you hear me?" she asked as she placed her arm under his head.

"My head is killing me," Brett mumbled as he stared up at his wife.

"Come on. Let's get you back to school and have Madam Pomfrey look at your head," Cay insisted as she struggled to pull her husband up off the cold ground.

The pair began to walk back the way they had come. Cay's eyes looked at Severus who was beginning to stir. She quickened her pace so as to be as far from him as possible when he woke up completely. When Severus came to he looked about him but the pair was gone. Cursing to himself he god up and Disapparated.


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks following their encounter with Severus were nerve-wracking for Brett and Cay. They could never be sure whether he would surface or not. Presently Cay was in Transfiguration and Brett in Potions. Cay sat trying to concentrate on her test. She was due any day now and that's all she could think about. She barely fit in her desk anymore due to her extremely large abdomen. She'd been staring at the same question for the past five minutes when all of a sudden her breathing became shallow and she felt the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. She crossed her legs to try and quell the sensation but to no avail. As quietly as she could she stood up and made her way to McGonagall's desk.

"Excuse me Professor," she began in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, Mrs. Ashburn," said the stern faced McGonagall. "What is it? As you can see, students are trying to finish their tests."

"I know Professor. I'm really sorry but..." she began, suddenly blushing bright red.

Minerva peered over the desk at the young woman. "Well, I can't do anything if you don't tell me what's wrong, Arcadia," she replied in a more friendly tone.

"I think my water just broke," Cay gasped, tears of embarrassment running down her flushed cheeks. She began to take deep breathes to calm herself.

"Oh my," said Minerva, standing. "Can you walk? Which class is Brettford in? He'll need to be notified." Minerva regained her normal composure.

"He's in Potions," she said and nodded that she thought she could walk.

"Alright then," Minerva responded. "I'm letting you go by yourself, however, I'm notifying the ghosts to watch you. I'll have a student notify Brettford to meet you in the Hospital Wing."

Several students had looked up at the commotion and were now looking at each other in disbelief.

"Back to you tests," Minerva ordered, fixing them with a glare.

"Thank you Professor. Perhaps I can finish the test at a later date?" Cay responded, as she headed out the door.

She slowly made her way towards the hospital wing. She was just about there when she felt suddenly dizzy. She leaned against a nearby wall to catch her balance. She steadied herself and made it the rest of the way there where she found Madam Pomfrey waiting for her. Madame Pomfrey ushered Cay to a bed. The young woman sat down.

"I'm going to get the Potions. Now, listen to me very carefully. The potion I am going to give you is for a magical delivery. It will give you strength and help the baby as well, however, you will have to be unconscious for a few hours after you take it. Is this alright?" informed the mediwitch.

"I guess so. Will I be able to see my baby right after he's born?" Cay asked nervously. She really wished Brett would hurry up and get there.

"Not right after. I'll have to check him for about a few minutes. But then we can wake you up. Ah, Mr. Ashburn, how nice of you to join us," said Madame Pomfrey, now going to get the potions.

"Cay, I came as soon as they told me," Brett said, out of breath. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"How long have you been in labor? I'm so nervous. Breathe, Cay, breathe," he said, his nerves failing him.

"Only a few minutes," she said in between breathes. "God I'm so scared," she whimpered, grabbing Brett's hand.

"I'm scared too," he admitted. A few moments of silence came between them. It was broken after he started laughing like a mad man. "Wow, we're really about to be parents, aren't we?"

"Yes we are. Ow.. Oh god that hurt," she whined as a contraction ripped through her.

Madame Pomfrey entered the room again, watching Brett try to comfort his wife. "I have the potion here.

You'll just need to drink this, now," she said. "It'll ease the pain, and put you to sleep."

Nervously, Cay took the potion and drank it. She felt very sleepy all of a sudden and slowly closed her eyes. Brett watched as his lovely wife fell asleep. Madame Pomfrey asked for his assistance in the birth. Brett watched in amazement as Cay's body began contracting on it's own. Within twenty minutes a tiny head was visible. He gulped as Madam Pomfrey instructed him in how to hold the infant as it was being born. Another twenty minutes passed and Madam Pomfrey cut the umbilical cord. Finally Brett was handed his son as Madame Pomfrey cast the spell to wake Cay up. Cay woke up and felt very groggy. She heard muffled sounds at first but soon gained her bearings. She sat up and simply stared at the small thing wrapped in Brett's arms.

"Oh my god..." she said in awe.

Brett smiled at Cay. "7 pounds, three ounces," he said. "Isaiah, this is your mommy," Brett murmured, now placing the boy in his mothers' arms.

"Hi baby," she cooed, tears running down her face. "My sweet little boy. Mommy loves you very much. Yes she does Isaiah," she whispered, kissing him on the top of the head. The newborn squirmed and squeaked at the sound of his mother's voice.

"You look like a natural," Brett said. He wiped a tear from his own eye. "He has your eyes."

"Yeah he does," she said with a smile. "He's perfect. A little angel sent from heaven. And he's ours…all ours," she murmured.

"Yes," Brett said. "He's healthy. A little wizard to make a trio. Oh god, he's so great. I'm so happy. He can't do anything but bring joy," Brett smiled. "I love you Cay."

"I love you too," Cay replied as she fell asleep once more.

She awoke several hours later, darkness visible outside. "Where's my little boy?" she asked as she stretched.

Madame Pomfrey smiled at her. "He's alright. I have him in another room. Brett is in there with him now. So, how does it feel to be a mother?" she asked.

"Amazing. Err...can I get up and see him?" the new mother asked anxiously.

"Of course. You may feel a bit dizzy, but it will pass. Brettford hasn't left that boy's side since he was born. He'll need a break," she said.

Cay got up and made her way into the next room where she found Brett sitting by a cradle, rocking it gently and talking to the infant inside.

"Hey. Mind if I take over for a bit so you can get some rest?" Cay whispered in Brett's ear, hugging him from behind.

"I'm not tired," said Brett, his red eyes telling a different story. "But, you can go ahead and talk to him. He likes that. You should see him smile. It warms you inside," he said. "How are you feeling?"

He stood, allowing her room to sit down. He sat in a different chair.

"I'm doing fine," she said, smiling brightly. "Hey baby. Look at you all cozy under your blanket. Oh you are so handsome, like your daddy. And look at that smile. So big for such a little guy," she cooed serenely, causing the boy to gurgle and smile a toothless new born smile.

Brett watched Cay as she continued talking to their son. Soon he gave in to sleep and was woken up later by the sound of the boy's crying. "What's wrong with him?" he asked nervously.

"He's just hungry that's all," Cay answered as she lifted him gently out of the crib.

She sat back down and placed him on her lap. She lifted up her night shirt to reveal her bare breasts. The child began to suckle happily. Cay caught Brett's gaze and blushed. it was the first time he'd seen her exposed like that. Brett laughed, looking at Cay blushing.

"Well, imagine having to do that everyday," the Hufflepuff smiled.

"Has Madame Pomfrey told you anything about where he'll be sleeping?" he questioned as the child continue to suckle.

"No. Not a thing," she responded laying the baby back down and pulling down her shirt.

"It's going to be strange. I mean we've been married for months and we haven't even slept in the same bed," she mused. "Life is going to be different after we graduate," she added.

Brett smiled at Cay, gazing out the window.

"It's all going to be so exciting," He turned back to her. "I just don't want Snape hanging over us anymore. He's not going to be a part of our lives, and I hope he realizes that," Brett said firmly. He gazed at Isaiah, seeing more of himself in the boy than anyone else.

"No. We don't even have to tell Isaiah the truth. It would only hurt him," Cay muttered. After their confrontation with Snape the past month, she knew she didn't want her son to have anything to do with him.

"Okay, we won't tell him. He'll never even ask about it," her husband confirmed with a nod, He thought for a moment. "Do you think McGonagall will let us share a room till June?"

"It's worth asking I think," she said. Just then there was a knock at the door and Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"I guess we can ask now," she said, sending Brett a grin.

Minerva smiled, looking at the baby in the cradle. "I decided to come and check that everything was fine. How are you two doing?" she asked, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"We're doing just fine Professor. Thank you," Cay replied and gazed lovingly at the infant laying before her.

"In fact, all three of us are doing wonderfully," she added.

"Well, Poppy has informed me that both you and the baby will be ready to leave tomorrow. This does leave me with a little problem. Obviously, we can't keep you and the baby in your dorm, and I doubt that you and Brettford would like to be separated. Have you thought about this?" Minerva questioned, looking from Cay to Brett and back again.

"Well we were hoping we'd be able to share a room until graduation," Cay murmured, averting her gaze. "If it's alright with you of course," she hastily finished

"Well, this thought has crossed my mind. I see no reason why the three of you could not use one of the empty classrooms on the seventh floor. I'll have one of the house elves convert it into a bedroom," she said. "Now, this is all providing that no...err...funny business takes place. We can't have you two ending up with another one," she smiled softly.

"Don't worry Professor. We're in no hurry to go through it again any time soon," Cay assured her whole-heartedly.

"Thank you for being so understanding about all of this," she continued, lowering her voice so as not to disturb her new born son.

"You're quite welcome, Mrs. Ashburn. Now, I've got to get back to my office. Your parents have been notified," Minerva responded as she left the room.

"I don't know. I mean I hope they do. They all seemed to be excited at the wedding," Cay said softly, looking once more at the sleeping newborn.

"But I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow," she added, standing and wrapping her arms around her husband. "I love you," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

Brett focused his eyes on his wife and embraced her as well. He felt the warmth from her body against his.

"I love you too," he murmured. "We can only hope for the best."

"Let's go to bed hmm," she said, realizing it would be the first time they shared a bed.

A queen sized bed had appeared in the small room and she led him to it. With a slight blush on her cheeks, she climbed under soft covers. Brett was feeling very nervous. The blood rushed to his face, and although there were no mirrors in front of him, he imagined that he was blushing like mad. He took off his top shirt, and was now shirtless. He climbed under the covers as well. Cay rolled over so that she was facing her husband and gave him a smile.

"Goodnight," she whispered, giving him a light kiss on the lip before getting comfortable, curling up against him. Brett placed his head down on the soft pillow. He felt Cay's soft hair on his chest. He heard his son roll over in his crib, and he smiled.

"Goodnight. I love you" he said before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Brett shook Cay from her slumber. It had three weeks since Isaiah's birth and they were going to be late for class. It had been a rough night. Isaiah had been up several times during the night and when he had finally settled down, Cay had fallen into a deep slumber.

"Cay come on we're going to be late," Brett urged, shaking her more vigorously.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"Class…we're going to be late," her husband answered as he pulled the covers off of her.

"Oh," she mumbled and got up.

She pulled on some robes and picked up Isaiah. He was dressed in a one-piece sleeper and wrapped in a blanket. She kissed his forehead, causing him to blink up at her happily.

"What class do you have?" she inquired of her husband as he grabbed her bag.

"History of Magic. I'll take him. He can sleep with the rest of us," Brett mused, taking the infant from his mother's arms.

"Ok. Have a good day sweetheart," she said, kissing Brett on the lips.

"You too," he called as he placed Isaiah in the carrier his parents had given them.

He grabbed his own bag and headed off to class. He still received several odd looks from his peers but he was getting used to them. And they were getting used to Isaiah. Several times he'd been asked to stay after class just so staff members could faun over the child. He took a seat in Binns' classroom and proceeded to be bored out of his mind with the rest of his classmates. Cay did her best to concentrate on the potion she was supposed to be making. Her mind kept wandering to whether Isaiah needed to be fed or changed. She let out a sigh of relief when class ended. She headed upstairs to Charms. She and Brett would trade off after this class ended.

"Hey love," Brett called once class had finished. He walked towards her, baby carrier on his arm.

"Hi," she said, kissing him and peering down at the infant, wide awake.

"How is he doing? Does he need to be fed?" she pressed.

"I think he does," Brett replied, glancing around the corridor and then back at Cay.

"He's on a bottle now," Cay said with a chuckle at her husband's expression.

"Right," he muttered, blushing.

The trio went back to their room on the 7th floor and Cay pulled out formula and a bottle. She carefully measured out the formula and siphoned it into the bottle. Grabbing her wand, she heated it up. Cay picked Isaiah up and guided the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. The little boy consumed his meal, gazing happily up at his mother with soft blue eyes. He had a swirl of golden blond hair on the crown of his small head. It would no doubt turn darker as he grew older.

"There we go," Cay whispered as she set the bottle down and proceeded to burp the infant.

Brett had disappeared and was now walking back into the room with a tray of food. He set it down on the table and walked up behind Cay. He placed a kiss on her neck and stared down at his son. He'd grown quickly, now weighing 11 pounds 3 ounces.

"He's so beautiful," he murmured as Isaiah's angelic eyes slowly began to close, his stomach content.

Cay smiled and laid her offspring in his crib so she and Brett could eat lunch. They ate their meal in relative silence so as not to disturb the sleeping infant. Once they were finished, Brett set the tray aside and grabbed the carrier. Gently he picked Isaiah up, transferring him to the carrier.

"See you at dinner," Brett whispered as he left the room.

Cay headed to class, Transfiguration. She arrived early and took her usual seat. Professor McGonagall walked over to her and looked down at the child.

"He is so precious," Minerva gushed, a warm smile on her lips.

"Yes he is," Cay replied happily as the other students began to file in.

"Take your seats," McGonagall instructed as she moved to the front of the room.

She picked up a thick stack of parchment and began passing them out. Eyes bulged to the size of galleons when the students what was being set in front of them. Cay stared down at the practice NEWT she was being handed.

"You have the class to work on this. Do no worry about finishing today. We will pick up with it next class. Begin," Minerva explained.

Cay reached into her bag and grabbed a quill and bottle of ink. She turned to the first page and stared down at the questions. Her blue eyes scanned the text, finally finding one she was confident she knew the answer to. She paged through remainder of the exm, answering the questions she was sure of. She looked up and saw many of her classmates taking the same approach. At her feet, Isaiah let out a soft squeak in his sleep. The bell rang and half the class jumped in surprise. They got up and handed In their exams. Cay was the last to leave. She gathered all of her things and slowly bent down to pick up her son, now awake.

"Have a good day Arcadia," Minerva said as she put the pile of exams in her desk, locking it.

"You too Professor," Cay responded as she headed for the door.

Suddenly a scream rang out in the hall. Cay's heart skipped a beat as the door flew open and Brett came running in. He grabbed Cay and held her tight.

"What's going on?" she asked, squirming slightly.

"Death Eaters…they're everywhere. We have to get you and Isaiah out of here," Brett gasped out as he caught his breath.

"I was on my way to Care of Magical Creatures when I saw them," he said, addressing the Headmistress now.

"I agree we need to get you and baby to a safe place," Minerva stated and ushered them out of the room.

They entered the corridor to find Aurors sprinting past, shooting spells over their shoulders at their attackers. Brett took Cay's bag from her shoulder and tossed it aside. He next took Isaiah out of the carrier.

"Put it down," he ordered in a hurried tone.

"What!" Cay exclaimed.

"Put it down. It will be easier to carry him without it," Brett pressed.

Cay tossed the carrier aside and took her son back. Her eyes widened as she saw an Auror with bright pink hair slam into the wall across from them. Remus Lupin rushed to her side. He rose and came face to face with her attacker but was not fast enough. He was hit with the full body bind before he could even lift his wand. Brett inched out a ways and pulled Cay with him, trying to sneak down the hall unseen. That feat was to be proved impossible. They had not gone two feet when they were met by a crazed looking Lucius Malfoy. He let out a hideous sounding cackle of laughter as he leveled his wand at them. Brett was about to pull his wand when a figure appeared before.

"Leave them to be," it spoke.

"Move," Lucius snarled.

Isaiah let out a fearful wail, only infuriating Lucius more. Cay stood stock still. She was not sure whether she should be happy or scared to death that the biological father of her child was standing between them and a lunatic Death Eater.

"No," Severus growled, leveling his wand at the blond.

"Avada Kedavra," Lucius wailed.

"Sectumsempra," Severus cast simultaneously.

Both spells hit dead on. Severus collapsed and Lucius fell into a massive pool of blood. Brett's mouth dropped open as he stared down at Severus. He'd just sacrificed himself to save them. Cay stared as well, tears cascading down her cheeks. Her heart broke as her eyes stayed fixated on the corpse of the man she had trusted for so long. Her knees gave way and she began to fall to the ground. Brett caught her and helped to steady herself. Just as they were about to leave the doors near them burst open to revealing Harry running, shooting spells over his shoulder. He had a large gash on his cheek and several cuts on his arms. Harry finally stopped running and turned to face is assailant/ Lord Voldemort. Surprisingly, Voldemort bore several cuts as well.

"Say goodbye Harry," the snake-like man hissed.

"Goodbye," Harry said with a smirk.

With a grand flourish a gold jet of light came shooting from the tip of his wand. It wrapped itself around Voldemort's neck and began to shrink. His red eyes widened in shock as he realized he was being strangled. The skin around the noose was beginning to burn. He tried to scream but found he could not. He fell to his knees, his slender fingers clawing at his throat but to no avail. Finally he moved no more. Harry inched forward and kicked the figure in the side gently but did not get a response. A relieved smile crossed his lips. He saw Brett and Cay standing there, looking shocked.

"We did it!" he shouted, jumping up and down. Just then Hermione appeared, helping Ron, whose arm was broken.

He embraced his friends, being careful not to put pressure on Ron's arm. Slowly the remaining Death Eaters were rounded up. Minerva made her way to where Cay and Brett were still standing.

"Oh my," she breathed looking at the two dead men at her feet.

"Professor there's something you need to know," Cay said softly.

"Yes?" the Headmistress inquired.

"Severus…was still on our side. He killed Professor Dumbledore because Dumbledore make him swear he would. Severus made a vow with Narcissa Malfoy that he was fulfill Draco's task if he didn't succeed. Check both Severus's and Professor Dumbledore's pensieves if you don't believe me," Cay admitted.

"He died protecting us," Brett added, suddenly feeling extremely bad for having hated the man.

"Thank you." Minerva said quietly as she walked towards a group of teachers and Aurors.

"Come let's go," Brett murmured softly, wrapping an arm around his wife and ushering away from the death.

It took the Aurors several days to round up all of the Death Eaters and get the school back in order. There had only been a few casualties to the side of Light. Three seventh year students would not be graduating. A mass memorial service was held two weeks after the battle. Slowly the brightness of the era ahead began to permeate the sadness that had enveloped the castle. It seemed that everything was going to be ok after all.


	11. Chapter 11

The Great Hall was full to bursting. Parents and families sat in rows with the students in years one through six in front of them. Music began playing and the staff began processing in from the Entrance Hall. They were dressed in elegant black robes with white stoles. The Head of each of the four houses wore a stole of the color of their house. Following the small group of teachers, the graduating class of 1998 entered to raucous applause. They filed into room in two straight lines. Cay and Brett walked side by side, their inside hands clasped firmly. They passed by their parents. Darlene who was sitting in the isle seat waved. Michel, who was sitting next the young girl, held Isaiah. She took his small hand in her own waved it as his parents walked by. The three month old gurgled excitedly at the sight of his mother and father. Cay blew the child a small kiss. The pair soon reached the front of the isle and split off to sit on their respective sides.

"Welcome to you all," Professor McGonagall greeted, her voice bouncing off the walls and ceiling of the room.

"To the graduates, it is my hope that you go forward in your lives in the pursuit of your ambitions," she continued, addressing the four rows of students dressed in black robes with the dominant colors from each house; blue, yellow, green and red, adorning the sleeves.

"Now I would like to introduce your Valedictorian, Miss Hermione Granger," Minerva finished.

Hermione rose and moved to the podium where the Headmistress had been standing. Her hair was done up in delicate curls that framed her face. She waited for the clapping to die down before she began her short speech.

"Well, we've made it," she began, surveying her fellow classmates.

"I know a lot of us had our doubts; I admit I had mine. In the past two months we have grown incredibly close. I'd be overjoyed to say that we grew so close because we all wanted to but that would just be a lie," she continued, glancing down at her notes briefly.

"We are a unique class. We were born at the end of one war and now here we are overcoming a second," her voice cracked slightly as she wiped at her eyes.

"This war is what has begun to erase house lines, bringing us together," she explained.

"We have all been affected by these experiences and it saddens me to think that we have lost friends…that they are not here sharing this moment when they were so close to reaching it," she murmured, trying to regain her composure.

Minerva handed Hermione a tissue and she wiped her eyes some more. The Gryffindor received sympathetic looks from the rest of staff seated near her. Taking a shaky breath she concluded her speech to her fellow graduate.

"My advice and hope for you all is to live. Live your life the way you want. But don't forget those who gave up their lives and those who were unjustly robbed of theirs. We leave here today fully fledged wizards and witches. Let's use our knowledge to bring peace to our world," Hermione concluded and returned to her seat, dabbing at her eyes some more.

The audience clapped but quickly died down when Minerva rose and began to speak once more.

"The time has come for each of you to come forward and receive your diploma," Minerva stated with a weepy smile.

She began calling off names. Cay was surprised how many students had last names beginning with the letter 'A'. She glanced over at Brett anxiously. He caught her gaze and gave her a reassuring smile. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Minerva called her name.

"Arcadia Ashburn," she announced.

Murmurs flew through the assemblage of parents. Cay stood and made her way to the line of teachers. She shook each of their hands as she made her way down the line. She clutched her diploma in her hand as she turned and faced the crowd.

"Brettford Ashburn," the Headmistress's voice rang out.

Brett followed the same path as his wife and caught her on his way back to his seat. He squeezed her hand as she sat down. She beamed at him and sat back to watch the rest of her classmates graduate. Earsplitting roars of applause resounded in the spacious room as Harry made his way through the line. He dodged a hug from Hagrid only to end up in a bone crushing handshake with Professor Slughorn. Finally everyone had received their diplomas. The staff rose, pulled out the wands and shot bright fire works soaring through the Hall. The graduates stood up and rushed around, hugging their friends. Cay found Brett and they shared an excited kiss.

"Congratulations," he called over the excitement.

"You too," Cay said as they were approached by their parents.

Darlene grabbed Cay about the middle, babbling her congratulatory comments. Lucky for Cay she's gained most of her pre-pregnancy figure back. Brett had to drag his sister off of Cay so his wife didn't suffocate. Cay took Isaiah from her mother and kissed his chubby cheek, cradling him in her arm. His eyes were still the vibrant blue they'd been when he'd been three weeks old but his hair had darkened slightly and now covered most of his head in a short buzz cut look. He grinned his adorable toothless grin at his mother and wiggled around, his arms reaching towards Brett. Brett gladly took his son and swung him high above his head.

"Come on. We've got something for the three of you," Derek said, placing a hand o his daughter's shoulder.

The group of eight made their way out of the crowded Hall and towards the outside. Once they were off the grounds of the school, they Disapparated, arriving at a small flat in Kent. Cay recognized it vaguely as she'd passed it many times growing up. There was a 'For Sale' sign on the small lawn with a sticker that read 'Sold' in bold orange letters.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, throwing herself at her father.

"Is this…for us?" Brett managed to get out as he stared at beige edifice.

"Yes. Happy Graduation," Madeline said, kissing her son on the cheek.

"What do you think buddy?" he asked his son, holding him up so he could see.

The baby gurgled and pointed and giggled. The infant's antics sent the rest of ht group into hysterical laughter. Jonathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"Well go on. Take a look inside," he urged, handing Cay the keys.

Cay, Brett and Isaiah rushed to the door and unlocked it. Inside was a fully furnished sitting room, full bathroom, two bedrooms and a full kitchen. A oak high chair sat in one of the four places at the table in the kitchen.

"It's perfect," Cay breathed as she returned from her foray into the bedrooms.

"We can come and visit right?" Darlene pressed, fixing her sister-in-law with a pleading look.

"Of course silly," Cay said with a smile.

The family spent the evening moving the family of three's present belongings in. The clock on the mantle chimed ten o'clock, signaling that it was time for the guests to leave. Hugs and kisses circulated among everyone and soon Cay and Brett found themselves in bed, fast asleep.


End file.
